¿Puede ser ella?
by mclittlerlouder
Summary: En el Glee club hay una unión increíble, pero uno de ellos, Finn, esquiva cualquier contacto, hasta que un día decide reacción y formar parte de esta familia. Quizás acercarse a ellos, acercarse a Rachel, la chica que le trae loco la cabeza, podrá hacer que cambie su actitud. ¿Te apetece descubrir el comienzo de esto? Adentrate en '¿Puede ser ella' Una novela que te enganchará.
1. Chapter 1

_'Terminar los aplausos, volver a saludar, sonreír, quedarse quieta en el escenario hasta que el telón se cierre delante de tus ojos. Sonrisa. Sonrisa. Sonrisa. PERFECTO' Sale del escenario, donde un tipo muy afeminado la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. _

_-Muy bien, ha salido perfecto, como siempre._

_-Señorita Berry -el director del espectáculo había aparecido por ahí, cosa muy rara en este tipo de eventos.- Ha venido un magnate de una gran cadena. La está esperando en el despacho._

_-¡Querrá contratarte! -dijo el chico que la había felicitado antes._

_-No me extrañaría, es magnifica. ¡Chicas, traíganla rosas, adornos, premios! ¡Todo lo que necesite!_

**_PRIIIIIIIIIIM._**

"Oh, no, otra vez me ha vuelto a pasar. Tengo que empezar a atender en clase de Historia y dejar de evadirme pensando en mis futuro" Pensó Rachel. Recogió sus cosas, algo más lento que todos sus compañeros, como ocurría normalmente, y salió del aula dedicándole un saludo amable a su profesora.

Fuera estaba esperándola Kurt, un chico muy fino y elegante, y el cual era uno de los mejores amigos de esta. Sonrió tímidamente, mientras se acercaba a él.

-Hola Kurt, ¿cómo fue la clase de Francés?

- Aburridisima. No puedes imaginar lo despacio que va esta mujer. ¿Tú en historia?

-Ni idea, me he vuelto a ir por las nubes.

-¿Otra vez el sueño del director y el chico afeminado que se parece extrañamente a mi?

-Si -rió Rachel.- El día que eso suceda, sé que ese chico serás tú, y que estarás esperándome porque tú habrás actuado conmigo.

-De eso estoy seguro. Venga, guarda tus cosas en la taquilla, y vayámonos de este infierno. ¡Es viernes!

-¿Y sabes lo que significa?

Antes de que pudieran decir nada, apareció Mercedes por detrás de ellos gritando:

-¡Tarde de Karaoke!

Los dos se giraron con sorpresa al oír la voz de la chica, y sonrieron ampliamente.

-Venga, vamos, lentos. -añadió Mercedes, y se metió entre ellos, agarrándolos de los brazos.

Por su parte Finn se encontraba bajo la ducha de los vestuarios del instituto. El entrenamiento había sido matador, y necesitaba relajarse un rato. Alguien del equipo, puso una canción de Bon Jovi y él comenzó a cantarla. Hacía poco que había entrado en el Glee club, y cada vez lo hacía mejor, o eso le decían. Al principio el equipo no aceptó que él, Puck y Mike se metieran en el Glee, pero cuando demostraron sus dotes con la bateria, la guitarra y el baile, simplemente dejaron el tema.

Finn salió de la ducha, pasando una toalla por su cintura, y dirigiéndose a cambiarse.

-Finn, ¿qué hay pensado para esta tarde? -Puck apareció con la misma 'vestimenta' que Finn.

-Mi pensamiento es quedarme en casa descansando de esta mierda de entrenamiento que me ha dejado molido.

-He oído que el Glee va a ir a un karaoke esta tarde, y estamos invitados. Yo no lo veo mal -opino Mike.

-No es mala idea, ¿Ira Santana? -preguntó interesado Puck.

-Yo creo que paso, no me cae bien la gente del Glee.. estoy allí porque me gusta la batería.

-Vamos, Finn, no seas así, allí esta tu hermano.- Puck y Mike le miraron, negando con la cabeza.

-Y después de la loca desquiciada es el que peor me cae.

-Esa que dices que es una loca desquiciada es la que te tiene loquito -bromeó Puck, jugueteando con su propio cuerpo.

-¿Qué dices?

-'Rachel, me ha gustado mucho tu solo' -se unió a la broma Mike - 'Rachel, ¿podrías ayudarme con este paso?'

-¡Callate! -Finn rió divertido, tirándole la toalla a la cabeza cuando ya se había cambiado.

- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Vamos?

- Venga vale, iremos -finalizó Finn la conversación.

Era totalmente cierto que 'la loca desquiciada' de Rachel le llevaba un tiempo rondando la cabeza. Era una chica un poco extraña, pero tenía algo, y aun no sabía que era que le atraía. Pero por su parte, también había algo que le hacía no poder acercase a ella. Bueno, a ella ni a nadie. El Glee club era como una gran familia, la cual se había consolidado, dejándole a él al margen, y no porque no le quisieran integrar, sino todo lo contrario, era él el que rechazaba ese acercamiento.

En esa sala había visto, como las mayores enemigas como Quinn y Rachel se volvían grandes amigas. Como gente tan diferente como Mercedes y Santana se volvían inseparables, y como parejas tan extrañas como Britanny y Kurt se volvían casi hermanos. '¿Y yo?' pensó Finn '¿Por qué me tengo que quedar al margen de todo esto? ¿Por qué no puedo acercarme a Berry y decirla que me gustaría salir con ella un día? ¿O acercarme a Artie y hablar de cine con él? Tengo que hacer algo... y quizás esta tarde sea el momento.'

Eran las 6 de la tarde, y ya estaban casi todos en la puerta de aquel nuevo karaoke que habían abierto cerca del centro. Quinn hablaba animadamente de la última pelea que había tenido con su madre, Santana removía el pelo de Kurt, mientras este fruncía el ceño con disgusto, volviendo a colocárselo, y los demás intercambiaban risas entre ellos.

Puck, Mike y Finn aparecieron unos minutos más tarde.

-Ya os vale, chicos -les recriminó Mercedes burlona.

-Perdón, ha sido mi culpa, se me había olvidado la cartera -se disculpo Finn.

-Bueno.. -todos se quedaron en silencio, menos Brittany, que hablo con inocencia.- ninguno esperábamos que vinieras.

-Britt -Tina le dio un leve codazo y la susurró algo, corrigiendo su intervención.

-Uy, lo siento -dijo algo avergonzada.

-No, no pasa nada. En verdad, soy yo.. -Finn respiró profundamente, llenando su pecho de aire, mientras el resto esperaba que este continuara, realmente asombrados.- En realidad soy yo quien tiene que disculparse con todos vosotros. He visto como este tiempo, el Glee club iba convirtiéndo esto en algo muy bonito,una... _famigleea -_paró un segundo el discurso, para sonreír de medio lado, y ver como todos se miraban y sonreían también. Parecía que el término les había gustado.- ...mientras yo me quedaba al margen. He visto también, como muchos intentabais integrarme, y quiero disculparme ya que rechacé todas y cada una. Me gustaría... si pudiera ser, empezar a integrarme poco a poco...

Hubo un segundo de silencio, el cual Artie acalló acercando su silla a él:

-Por supuesto que si, nunca has estado fuera. ¡Bienvenido a la _famigleea_!

Acto seguido, todos se acercaron a él, regalándole un abrazo de bienvenida. Tras ese abrazo, todos volvieron a sus respectivas conversaciones, entrando dentro del local, donde ya tenían una mesa reservada.

La tarde paso entre bebidas sin alcohol, canciones en solitario, en dúo y en grupo y sobre todo risas. Gente como Santana contaba la primera vez que llegó con un pendiente a casa y casi la matan o como Brittany casi se queda a vivir en casa de un hombre al que no conocía, porque pensaba que vivía allí.

Se hizo bastante tarde, y como allí también hacían cenas, aprovecharon para quedarse un rato más todos juntos. Finn y Rachel salieron un momento a llamar por teléfono. Rachel acabo de hablar antes que Finn, y esta le espero. Cuando colgó, tras una pequeña disputa con su madre, miró sorprendido como aquella chica le esperaba.

-No hacía falta que me esperaras.

-Era por si te perdías-rió- Vaya, parecía que había problemas.

-Si, parece que a mi madre no le ha gustado que dejará toda la ropa maloliente dentro de la mochila -rió tranquilamente, llevándose la mano a la nuca.- Mea culpa.

-Si, creo que esa charla ha sido muy leve -los dos rieron. Tras una pausa, Rachel volvió a hablar.- Me alegro que te hayas decidido a abrirte con nosotros, eras la pieza que nos faltaba para ser una ... ¿cómo dijiste antes?

-_Famigleea._

-Eso. Es un término bonito.

-La verdad que me encuentro muy cómodo, no pensé que me tratarais tan bien. Sobre todo -agachó la cabeza, evitando el contacto con los ojos de la chica.- contigo...

-¿Conmigo?

- Si, pensé que sería la que más me costaría, pero al contrario, estoy genial.

- Vaya, gracias... la verdad, que yo también estoy muy cómoda contigo, cosa que me parecía imposible, ya que para mi eres un idiota arrogante.

- ¿Perdón? -alzó la vista del suelo, clavandola en sus ojos, divertido- ¿Un qué?

- Un idiota arrogante -repitió Rachel, sonriendo.

- Hablo aquí la loca desquiciada.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? -Dramatizo Rachel, sin poder esconder una risita.

Una señora, interrumpió la conversación de ambos ya que Finn estaba taponando la puerta. Sin darse cuenta, se habían acercado más de lo que lo habían hecho nunca, y por inercia ambos se apartaron. Era una situación extraña, pero... estaban tan a gusto.

-Bueno, deberíamos entrar.

-Esto.. Rach... -antes de que entrará, Finn cogió su mano, parandola.

- Dime. -La tonalidad de la cara de Rachel había subido a un suavizado rojo.

- Puede que te parezca raro, pero.. quizás podríamos salir un día. Tú y yo.

- Eh, claro. Estaría bien..

- Sé que puede ser un plan poco casual pero, quizás te apeteciera venir conmigo mañana por la mañana a hacer algo de ejercicio.

- Guau, es el plan más extraño que me han propuesto para una cita -rió Rachel para suavizar un poco la tensión del momento.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que sea una cita?

- Eh... -Vaya, acaban de dejar cortada a la desvergonzada Rachel Berry.

- Es una cita, eh. ¡Es una cita -dijo alzando las manos calmando a la chica.

-Idiota -le dio un leve golpe en el brazo, y abrió la puerta para adentrarse en el local.

'¿Una cita con Finn Hudson? ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir, Rachel Berry?' pensó Rachel aun asombrada por lo que acababa de suceder allí fuera. 'Yo, que siempre he criticado a Finn como la que más. Que no podía ni verle, y acaba de haber un tonteo claro, con cierto acercamiento y ... ¡FINN HUDSON! Tengo que hablar con las chicas, ¡ya!'

- Bueno, ¿pero qué ha pasado? ¿Has integrado bien a Finn, Rachel? -bromeó Santana.

- Parece que a mi madre no le gusta la ropa sucia... -Finn percató la rojez de las mejillas de Rachel, y llamo la atención de Santana.

-¿Ropa sucia? -Parece que Puck acababa de recordar algo- Creo que a mi madre tampoco le va a gustar.

Todos estallaron en una fuerte carcajada al ver a Puck, y se olvidaron de la broma, casi real, que había hecho Santana. Pero Quinn y Kurt conocían bien a Rachel, y sabían que algo había pasado y se quedaron mirándola fijamente. 'Luego os cuento' movió la boca Rachel para que se calmarán.

Fin de la noche. Había sido increíble. Todos habían estado muy a gusto, y tenían grandes esperanzas de que esto fuera bien, ahora que Finn estaba unido de verdad. Este, por su parte, había pasado una de las mejores tardes de su vida. Amigos, canciones, cena... incluso había habido un tonteo con Rachel Berry. Un sueño.

Se despidieron todos, yendo cada uno a sus casas, bien en bus, bien andando o bien en el coche de sus padres.

Rachel fue la primera en bajarse en el bus. Se despidió de Tina, Mike, Mercedes y Brittany y salió con un gracil salto hacía su casa. La verdad que la parada de bus la dejaba increíblemente cerca.

Una vez allí, fue a avisar a sus padres de que ya había llegado, los cuales estaban dormidos en el sofá. Como si ella fuera la madre, los mando a la cama, y les dio un beso a cada uno, metiéndose en su habitación. Tras su ritual matutino, saco las cosas del bolso, y vio que tenía un mensaje en el móvil. ¿Un número desconocido?

_'Mañana a las 8h30. Espero que no se te haya olvidado nuestra 'cita'. Buenas noches. Finn'_

Sonrió divertida negando con la cabeza.

'_¿En que momento te he dado yo mi número? ¿Dónde quedamos? Rachel'_

Casi al instante el móvil vibro.

_'El truco de: Kurt, ¿puedes darme los números de la gente del Glee club? No tengo ninguno. A las 8h30 pasaré por tu casa. No te duermas o tiraré la puerta abajo. Finn.'_

Claro, casi había olvidado que Kurt y él vivían bajo el mismo techo desde que él padre de Kurt y la madre de Finn se casaran.

_'De acuerdo, se puntual. Como no estés a y media me vuelvo a la cama. Buenas noches. Rachel' _

Dejó el teléfono encima de la mesilla y puso la alarma en su reloj. A las 7h30 estaría bien para poder desayunar y prepararse. Apagó la luz, y se deslizó por la cama, repasando todo lo que había pasado en el día de hoy, y poco a poco se quedo totalmente dormida.

**Hola. Bueno, este es el primer capítulo de mi historia. Soy nueva por aquí, así que no sé muy bien como va esto, pero mientras yo me dedique únicamente a escribir la cosa va bien. Mi idea principal es centrarme en la historia Finchel, pero no descartaré mezclar historias de otros personajes aquí, para que no sé haga muy monótono. **

**Si os gusta, me gustaría que me avisarais con un comentario o... lo que sea que haya aquí. Un abrazo y gracias si has llegado hasta aquí. **


	2. Chapter 2

**PIPIPIPI PIPIPI PIPIPI. **

- Oh, no puede ser... -se quejó Rachel cuando acababa de apagar el despertador.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama, quejándose sobre la almohada. 'Venga arriba, has quedado. La próxima vez quedas un poco más tarde y se acabo. ¿PRÓXIMA VEZ?' se incorporó en la cama, para sorpresa de su propio pensamiento 'RACHEL BERRY, A LA DUCHA.'

Tras casi una hora después, salio del baño reluciente. Hacía muy buen tiempo, y si iban a hacer ejercicio no pensaba abrigarse, así que se puso un pequeño top de deporte, y encima una camiseta ancha. Le costo encontrar en el armario un pantalón de chándal, ya que a ella siempre llevaba faldas, pero al fondo el armario descubrió uno ancho color gris. Se hizo una coleta y bajo a desayunar.

A las 8h30, Rachel abrió la puerta, y para su sorpresa se encontró a un enorme Finn Hudson, ya sudoroso, a punto de llamar a la puerta.

-Ni se te ocurra -dijo casi en un susurro cerrando la puerta.- Mis padres están durmiendo, y si les despiertas, te matarán.

- Buenos días a ti también, Rachel -sonrió Finn.- Vaya, ¿te asusto mi amenaza?

- Para tu sorpresa, la puntualidad es mi punto fuerte.

- ¿Una chica siendo puntual? Si, es sorprendente.

- ¿Ves? -sonrió.- Sabía que eras un completo inepto.

- ¿Eso... -Finn ladeo la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.- es bueno?

Rachel soltó una leve carcajada, negando con la cabeza.- Venga, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

- Podemos correr un poco, y cuando lleguemos al parque haremos allí un poco de ejercicio, ¿Te parece?

Antes de que Finn hubiera terminado la frase, Rachel ya había empezado a correr. Finn la observo, negando con la cabeza, y comenzó a correr, forzando un poco para colocarse a su lado. Los dos corrían en silencio, para no agotar todas las fuerzas, pero intercambiaban miradas cómplices, con algún empujón divertido.

Tras casi una hora corriendo, llegaron al parque, y mientras Rachel se acercaba a la fuente a rellenar las botellas de agua, Finn se tumbó en el césped, totalmente agotado.

- Vamos, Hudson, eres un flojo - Rachel le ofreció su botellin, y se sentó a su lado.

- He ido a recogerte desde tu casa corriendo -Finn se incorporó para beber un poco.- Así que la floja eres tú, que estas agotada, habiendo corrido menos que yo.

- Eso es totalmente falso, y si quieres te lo demuestro ahora.

- De acuerdo, vete a correr un rato por todo el parque, y en una hora me despiertas - se quedo mirándola, aguantando la risa. Rachel, viéndose retada, fue a incorporarse, pero antes de que pudiera levantar un palmo del suelo, Finn la cogió del brazo, sentándola de nuevo a su lado.- No sea cabezona, Berry.

- No me rete, Hudson .- dijo Rachel en un tono divertido.

- Bien. ¿Sigo pareciendote un idiota engreído? - alzó una ceja, intrigado.

- ¿Tú? ¿El chico que me ha levantado a las 8h30 para hacerme correr una hora? No, para nada -rió irónicamente.

- Bueno, solo una loca desequilibrada hubiera aceptado.

Rachel, haciéndose la indignada, y abrió el tapón de su botella y le tiró el agua que había dentro de esta. Finn se quedo boquiabierto, y sin pensárselo dos veces se incorporó, y cogió a Rachel como si fuera un saco de patatas (cosa que fue realmente fácil conseguir para él) y la metió en la fuente donde con anterioridad está había rellenado las botellas.

- ¡No has podido hacer eso! -rió Rachel desde dentro y le comenzó a salpicar.

- ¿Sigues? - Finn se cruzó e brazos.- ¿Quieres que entre y te ahogue?

- Te denunciaré.

- No te atreverás.

Y antes de que Rachel pudiera volver a hablar, Finn se metió en la fuente, volviendo a cogerla y sentándola volviendo a empaparla. Esta vez, Rachel contraataco, pataleando levantando mucha agua, empapandole.

- Para, para, para - Rachel no podía parar de reír.

- Venga, vamos. - Finn volvió a cogerla, pero esta vez para ayudarla a salir de la fuente.

Se tumbaron un rato en el césped para intentar secarse un poco. Con el calor del sol, y la tranquilidad que había a esas horas, Rachel se quedo ligeramente dormida. Finn se ladeo, para mirarla. '¿Ha sido así siempre la loca desquiciada?' pensó 'Creo que tenía que haber hecho caso a Puck cuando dijo que Rachel no era como parecía...'

Tras un rato, Rachel se estiró, y al darse cuenta de que el lugar donde estaba no era su habitación, se incorporó rápidamente. Al mirar al lado, vio a Finn, que estaba mirándola de una forma muy extraña en él.

- Hola, bella durmiente.

- Cállate - dijo algo avergonzada.- ¿Me he quedado muy dormida?

- A penas 5 minutos .- Mintió. Había pasado como un cuarto de hora.

- Lo siento. - Bajo la mirada.

- Estabas muy mona .- Finn se incorporó cogiéndola la barbilla, sonriendo de medio lado. Se quedaron mirándose fijamente.- Eh.. bueno.- dijo soltándola.- Quizás deberíamos irnos ya, ¿no?

-Si, que tenemos que volver andando.

- Venga vamos.

Finn se levantó de un salto, y le ofreció la mano para ayudar a levantárla. Y en ese momento, los dos se quedaron un poco parados, pero ninguno de los dos pudo soltar la mano del otro, y esta vez fue Rachel, la que tiró un poco de él, sin soltar su mano, para que comenzaran a andar. Finn, saco su especial sonrisa de medio lado, y comenzó una conversación, sin sentido, pero divertida.

Rachel se había duchado ya, y cuando bajo a tomarse un bocadillito para almorzar, Leroy la llamo desde su habitación. Rachel se dirigió allí.

-Dime papa.

-Llama a Kurt y a Quinn que les va a dar algo.

-¿Perdón?

-Te han llamado a las 10. A y media. A menos cuarto. A las 11... y así hasta que has llegado. Ah, y mientras estabas en la ducha.

-Ah -Rachel recordó que al final ayer no les había contado nada.

-¿Pasa algo, cariño?

- No, nada, tranquilo. Ya sabes, nos encanta hablar.

-¿Seguro? A Kurt si le he visto insistirte, pero a Quinn no. Y cuando, una de las veces he cogido el teléfono Quinn ha dicho, palabras textuales: 'Berry -dijo imitando a la perfección la voz, cosa que hizo reír a ambos.- me tienes en un sinvivir. ¡HABLA!'

-Seguro papá, todo va bien.- Rachel se acerco riendo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Voy a llamarles.

Rachel salió de la habitación de su padre, y se dirigió a la suya, cerrándola para que no pudieran oír su conversación. Marcó el teléfono de Kurt primero, y antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, marcó el telefóno de Quinn, haciendo una llamada múltiple.

-RACHEL -gritó Kurt al otro lado del teléfono.- La última vez que me dejas con la palabra en la boca.

-Rach -habló Quinn.- ¿Qué paso? Cuéntanos, nos tienes muy intrigados.

- Antes de nada... Kurt, ¿dónde estas?

- En el salón.

- Coge el inalámbrico y ve a tu cuarto.

- Pero... -se quejó Kurt.

- Kurt, no sé con quien estas hablando, y no me importa -se oyó una voz por detrás de Kurt.- Pero quiero oír esto, por favor, vete.

- Mucho te estaba durando la simpatía, Finn.

- Como no- se quejó Quinn por la linea.

- Venga Kurt, cuando venga del super luego te traigo una mascarilla- volvió a hablar Finn.

- ¿Ves? Así si -dijo Kurt.- Chicas, ahora vengo.

- Rachel, ¿sigues ahí? -Habló Quinn.

- Si, es que se os veía entretenidos.- rió.

- Ya estoy -habló Kurt.- Cuenta.

- No me matéis- comenzó.- Sé que siempre lo he criticado mucho, peeeero...

- ¿Te has acostado con uno del equipo? -gritaron los dos a coro.

- No. ¡NO! No me he acostado con nadie. Chicos, hilar las cosas. ¿Cuando os dije que luego os contaba?.

- Cuando volviste de hablar por teléfono.

- Exacto. ¿Con quién?

- Con -Quinn acababa de caer.- ¡No puede ser!

- ¡FINN! -Gritó Kurt.

- CALLATE KURT, TE VA A OÍR.- Gritó Rachel.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Berry?

- Pues no sé, estuvimos hablando y, una cosa llevo a la otra, y hemos quedado esta mañana para salir a hacer ejercicio. Hemos estado juntos fuera toda la mañana. Y ha habido un claro tonteo, es decir, hemos acabado en la fuente, y hemos vuelto a casa de la mano.

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó Kurt.

- No lo sé.. estoy viendo muchos cambios en él.

- ¿Ya no es el idiota engreído? -rió Quinn.

- No me digas que me lo dijiste, porque sabes perfectamente que siempre se comporto como tal.- Rachel intento no reír, pero le fue imposible. En ese mismo momento, el teléfono móvil de Rachel, vibró.- Un momento.

'_Ha estado genial esta mañana. Podríamos quedar otro día para engordar lo adelgazado, ¿no? Finn.'_

_-_Chicos... -Rachel sonrió- ¡Finn me ha mandado un mensaje!

- Rachel, yo le conozco. Nunca ha estado con el móvil mandando mensajes a nadie. Si hace eso es por algo. ¡Dale una oportunidad! - Hablo Kurt.

- Estoy de acuerdo - afirmó Quinn.

- ¿Vosotros creeis? Venga, vale. Le daré una oportunidad, pero quiero quedar también con todos porque la gente cambia mucho estando a solas y necesito verle con todos, ¿sabes?.

- Si ... -dijeron a coro.

- Venga, cuelga y queda con él.- Hablo Quinn.

- Vale -rió- ¿nos vemos esta tarde?

- Claro. Adiós.

'_Sería algo estupendo. También estaría bien quedar otra vez con todos. Rachel'_

Un segundo más tarde.

_'¿Eso significa que no te ha gustado la mañana de hoy? Finn' _

Rachel notó disgusto en esas palabras.

_'No, no es eso. ¿Quieres quedar después de comer, y hablamos? Rachel'_

Espero, algo más de lo que solía hacerlo, pero volvió el mensaje.

_'Por supuesto. Paso a por ti.' _

Sonó la puerta, y Rachel bajo por las escaleras evitando que abrieran sus padres. Abrió y vio a Finn, arreglado con una camisa de cuadros azul, increíblemente guapo. Ella levaba su típico atuendo de falda y calcetines.

-Hola Finn.

-Buenas Rachel, ¿vamos?

- Si, claro. Si quieres podemos ir por aquí detrás, hay una especie de parque pequeñito donde jugaba de pequeña.

- Claro. - Había un poco de tensión, y se mantuvieron en silencio hasta llegar al parque, donde se sentaron en un pequeño banco, y fue Finn el que rompió el silencio.- ¿He hecho algo mal?.

- No, claro que no, ¿por qué dices eso?.

- Tu respuesta me ha dado a entender eso. No sé, pensé que había una conexión entre nosotros...

- Finn, la hay.. pero, necesito ver como eres con más gente. Normalmente se cambia mucho estando a solas, ¿Sabes?

- Entonces -Finn sonrió.- ¿Tú también notas conexión?

Rachel afirmó con la cabeza sonriendo, mirándole fijamente. Finn se acercó a ella, pasando su mano por el pelo de ella, con una excusa barata, y se quedaron mirándose fijamente.

-Puedes... puedes besarme si quieres.- dijo Rachel, casi en un susurró.

- Quiero besarte.

Y sin pensarlo más veces, Finn acerco con suavidad la cara de Rachel a la suya, posando sus labios sobre los de ella. En un suave movimiento, dio algo más de intensidad al beso, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Rachel, jugando con su lengua. Al separarse, Finn apoyo su frente sobre la de Rachel, y sonrió.

-Loca desquicidada.. -susurro en sus labios.

- Idiota -sonrió Rachel, y esta vez fue ella la que cogió su cara, y le beso.

**Gracias a los que habéis llegado hasta aquí. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Al principio las cosas van un poco lentas, ya que no quiero un amor loco desde el primer momento. Aun así, si se os hace pesado o.. cualquier sugerencia, me gustaría que me la comentarais.**

**Espero vuestras opiniones. Un abrazo. **

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN A MI SINO A GLEE. **


	3. Chapter 3

- Chicos, de verdad, no os podéis imaginar como es - Rachel estaba hablando emocionada, mientras Quinn y Kurt la miraban embobados.- El domingo quedamos para correr otra vez, y llevo una mochila con unos bocadillos para hacer una especie de picnic y quedarnos allí a comer.

- ¿Estamos hablando de Finn Hudson? ¿De verdad? -abrió la boca, totalmente anonadado Kurt.

- Si, chicos, es increíble. No me lo esperaba así para nada.

- ¿Te has enamorado Rachel? - Quinn frunció el ceño. Sabía que su amiga era muy impulsiva.

- No, no. - Rachel alzó las manos, viendo por donde iba Quinn.- No te voy a negar que ha despertado ciertos sentimientos en mi, pero no me he llegado a enamorar.

- Tienes que darle más tiempo -interrumpió Kurt.- Por muy bien que se este portando ahora, es Finn. El mismo que hace unos días se portaba como un completo imbécil.

- Kurt tiene razón, Rach.

- Os recuerdo, que fuistéis vosotros quien me dijisteis que le diera una oportunidad y quedará con él -les acusó Rachel.

- Ya, pero aun así...

- ¡CHICOS, SILENCIO! - El Sr. Schuster acababa de entrar en el aula.- Tengo una tarea para vosotros.

- Si es encontrar el que ha dejado todo lleno de cigarros, ha sido Lord Tubbington, señor Shue.- dijo Brittany, dejando a todo el aula con los ojos abiertos.

- No, Brittany, pero... gracias por la información. Quiero un ejercicio de improvisación. A partir de mañana señalaré a uno de vosotros, y esa persona saldrá a cantar una canción sobre el sentimiento que tenga en ese mismo instante.

- Pero.. ¿y si no estamos sintiendo nada?

- Santana -le contesto Will.- Siempre se siente algo.

- ¿Puede poner un ejemplo? -alzó la mano Tina.

- Eh.. claro.

_'Having my baby_  
_what a lovely way of saying_  
_How much you love me._  
_Having my baby_  
_what a lovely way of saying_  
_What you're thinking of me._  
_I can see it your face is glowing...'_

Will estaba esperando un hijo.. ¡con Holly! No era que estuvieran juntos ni nada de eso, pero Holly había tenido el impulso de ser madre, y Will era un hombre perfecto para ella. Aunque no fuera a llevar una relación filial como cualquiera, Will estaba muy emocionado con ello.

- ¿Lo habéis entendido? - Sonrió Will.- Muy bien, hasta mañana chicos.

Cuando iban a salir, Rachel se acerco a Finn, dispuesta a hablarle, pero este siguió su camino, casi sin dirigirla la palabra. Rachel se extraño, pero no le tomo importancia ya que habían salido algo más tarde, y pensaba que llegaría tarde a su siguiente hora. Pero en el siguiente descanso, paso lo mismo. Y al siguiente igual.

En mitad de clase, Rachel pidió ir a la enfermería, fingiendo no encontrarse bien, y mientras iba hacia allí, saco su móvil.

'_Haz lo que sea para salir de clase, tenemos que hablar. Rachel' _

Unos minutos más tarde, la clase en la que estaba Finn se abrió, saliendo por la puerta. Rachel le cogió del brazo, y le metió en el baño de chicas, donde estaba escondida.

- ¿Qué pasa? -dijo Finn, mirándola detenidamente.

- Eso digo yo, ¿qué pasa? - Finn se quedo callado, cosa que cabreo más a Rachel.- ¿Nada? ¿No vas a decir nada?

- ¿Qué quieres que diga? No entiendo nada.

- Por favor, Finn. Después del fin de semana que hemos pasado, hoy ni me miras, ni te diriges a mi, ni nada. _¿He hecho algo?_ - Rachel recalcó su última frase, haciendo referencia a la pregunta que le hizo Finn antes de su beso.

- Rachel... el fin de semana ha sido fantástico, pero... ¿cómo vamos a salir?

- ¿Qué? - Rachel se quedó paralizada.

- Si, ya sabes. Tú eres Rachel Berry, tú máximo triunfo es el Glee club. Yo soy el líder del equipo del instituto, el Glee club empezó a funcionar cuando yo entre... ¿Sabes que pasaría si empezáramos a salir? Todo lo que he conseguido, se derrumbaría.

- No puedo creer todo lo que estas diciendo -los ojos de Rachel se fueron llenando de lagrimas, las cual aguanto con orgullo.- No te estaba pidiendo una relación, Finn, simplemente quería poder hablar contigo aquí, ver al chico que he conseguido ver este fin de semana. Pero ya veo que no es así...

- Rachel, tú me gustas, de verdad, pero...

- Olvídalo Finn, no merece la pena.

Tras estas palabras, Rachel salió del cuarto de baño, con los ojos a punto de estallar, dirección a enfermería, donde pasaría un rato, hasta que pudiera relajarse. Sus clases de interpretación la sirvieron para que no la tuvieran que hacer muchas preguntas y la dejarán descansar y llorar tranquila.

Finn por su parte, volvió al aula, dándole vueltas a la última frase de Rachel. '¿El qué no merece la pena? ¿Yo?. La verdad que todo lo que he dicho ha podido sonar mal, pero es la verdad. No puedo salir con Rachel, por mucho que me guste. Mírala, mírame. Seríamos la burla de todo el instituto. Como la vez que Sam empezó a salir con Mercedes...' Negó con la cabeza 'Nada, nada. Pero, quizás pueda hablar con ella para llevarlo a escondidas. Sí. Diré que me he expresado mal, y que no me siento preparado. Podré tenerla, pero nadie se enterará. Es perfecto.'

- Rachel, cariño, deja de llorar -Mercedes tenía a Rachel entre sus brazos, mientras esta sollozaba.

- ¿Cómo he sido tan estúpida?

- Oh, Rach, todas hemos sido estúpidas alguna vez.- Habló Quinn intentando quitarle importancia al asunto. Rachel levanto la cabeza, mirándola, esperando una explicación. Quinn suspiro, y se sentó al lado de Mercedes y Rachel.- Sam y Mercedes. Puck y yo.

- Bueno, Quinn... lo de Puck y tú, tendríamos que discutirlo.- Habló Mercedes, sonriendo.

- Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Rachel, incorporándose, algo más animada.- Fuisteis idiotas. Ahora mismo podríais estar juntos. Tú le gustas. Y a ti te gusta, se nota.

- Rachel, Mercedes, ¡ya! Se acabo la discusión. Hemos hablado mil veces de esto. Puck es un inmaduro y un golfo. Nunca saldrá bien.

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando empezó a salir con Sam? Pobre Puck, vaya caritas ponía -comenzó a hablar Mercedes con Rachel, ignorando la presencia de Quinn.

- Si. ¿Te acuerdas la de bobadas que hizo para que Quinn se volviera a fijar en él? Y lo consiguió, eh, porque Sam y ella cortaron a los pocos meses.- le siguió el juego Rachel.

- Chicas -rió Quinn.- os odio.

Cuando el ambiente se había relajado, y a Rachel se le había pasado todo el bajón, el móvil vibró. Las 3 lo miraron con curiosidad, con los rezos interiores de Quinn para que no fuera Finn, y volviera a destrozar a su amiga. Pero, por más que rezará no podía hacer nada, era él:

_'Rach, ¿podemos quedar y hablar de lo que ha pasado esta mañana? Creo que no me he explicado bien. No quiero que esto quede así. Finn'_

_- _Pues yo creo que te has explicado a la perfección... -susurró Rachel. Antes de que se volviera a poner a llorar, se giró soltando el móvil, y se giro a sus amigas con una sonrisa.- Chicas, me lo estoy pasando genial criticando chicos en casa de Mercedes, pero.. ¿qué os parece irnos de compras?

- No puedo rechazar eso -dijo Quinn poniéndose de pie.

- Perfecto. Si queréis dejar las cosas aquí, y luego os acerca mi madre.

- ¡Si! -gritaron las dos a coro.

La tarde paso de una forma rápida y divertida. Hicieron de todo para que Rachel no pensará más en todo lo que había ocurrido esa mañana, y parecía que la cosa funciono. Casi a las 9 de la noche, Rachel por fin llego a casa.

Había dejado el móvil en casa de Mercedes, y hasta después de la cena con sus padres no lo cogió. Y para su sorpresa se encontró varios mensajes.

_'Rachel, sé que estas enfadada, pero por favor, contestame. Finn'_

_'No me hagas ir a buscarte y a esperarte en tu porche. Finn'_

_'Rachel, de verdad que no me he explicado bien. Tú me gustas, pero no estoy preparado para todo lo que se nos puede venir encima. Déjame explicártelo, por favor. Finn'_

_'Creo que lo he entendido.. quizás mañana a la misma hora que hoy, en el baño de las chicas, podamos arreglarlo. Finn' _

Rachel volvió a soltar el móvil, y se tumbó en la cama. No quería contestarle, por muchas ganas que tuviera de escuchar la nueva versión, y así poderse autoconvencerse de que si merece la pena. De que Finn podría ser algo más que un amigo, algo más que un compañero del Glee club. Aunque nunca hubiera querido admitirlo, desde que Finn entro en el Glee, Rachel sentía algo por él. El odio que creía tener era una tapadera de loque de verdad sentía. Pero no iba a dejar que la pisoteará. Ella era mucho más que eso.

- Buenos días chicos. -dijo animado Will.- ¿Alguien se atreve a la improvisación? - Rachel levantó la mano enérgica.- Bien Rachel.. adelante.

_- 'I wake up every evening _  
_With a big smile on my face _  
_And it never feels out of place _  
_And you're still probably working _  
_At a nine to five pace _  
_I wonder how bad that tastes. _

_When you see my face, _  
_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. _  
_When you walk my way, _  
_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell...'_

Tras esta actuación, Quinn, Kurt y Mercedes se levantaron aplaudiendo energicamente, mientras que Finn solo pudo agachar la cabeza, algo avergonzado. Por su parte, Will aplaudió con desgana, negando con la cabeza.

- Bien Rachel, el odio es un sentimiento, pero... no es lo que estamos buscando.

- Lo siento profesor, pero es como me siento.

- Bien.- dijo el profesor.- nos vemos el próximo día.

'Eres una mujer fuerte. Nadie va a poder pisotearte. Eres fuerte. Muy fuerte. Te mereces mucho más que esto' Rachel se iba autoconvenciendo a si misma, mientras iba dirección del cuarto de baño de las chicas. Al llegar a la puerta, una gran mano, la cogió de su brazo, acercándola al cuerpo de este. Alzó la cabeza, y vio a Finn, el cual tenía una sonrisa ladeada. La arrinconó en la pared, pegándose a ella. Soltó su brazo, para pasar su mano al rostro de Rachel, el cual acarició con dulzura.

- Me ha encantado la canción del Glee -dijo en un susurró.- ¿Iba para alguien en especial?

- Lo sabes perfectamente.- Rachel apartó la mano de Finn de su rostro, y consiguió escapar de la trampa pared-cuerpo que le había puesto Finn.- Bien, tienes 5 minutos.

- Rachel... -Finn volvió a intentar acercarse, y Rachel se volvió a negar.- No seas tan dura.

- No, si quieres me tiró a tus brazos -cosa que estaba deseando hacer.- Y te digo que todas las palabras de ayer no me han dolido nada. Finn, esto no es un juego, al menos para mi. No soy una persona que deja que cualquier persona la bese.

- Lo sé, y lo siento. Ayer no me explique bien. Lo que quería decir, es que no sé si estoy preparado para perder todo por una relación que no sé como va a ir. Rachel, tú me gustas, pero no puedo saber si somos compatibles y si puedo arriesgarme a todo. Me gustaría conocerte más...

- ¿Cómo? - Rachel estaba totalmente confusa... no entendía muy bien todo lo que Finn le estaba proponiendo.

- Qué tal si.. -Finn volvió a acercarse a ella, y esta vez, Rachel no puso resistencia.- nos vemos a escondidas. Como en las películas. Nos conocemos, y luego, poco a poco lo vamos haciendo oficial. Ya sabes...

- Finn, eso que me pides es complicado. Yo no puedo ir escondiendo todo lo que siento.

- Rach... hazlo por mi -Finn se incorporó, susurrando estas palabras casi en los labios de ella.

- Esta bien -dijo Rachel, totalmente hipnotizada por el chico que tenía delante.- Podré intentarlo.

- No puedes decirselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Quinn, ni a Kurt.

- ¿Ellos tampoco?

- Nadie, Rachel. Esto es algo entre nosotros.

Y antes de que pudiera responder, o poner alguna queja, Finn la beso. Un beso, totalmente inexperado para Rachel, la cual se dejo llevar. Puso las manos en el rostro de Finn, poniéndole más intensidad de esa forma. Finn por su parte, agarró a Rachel de la cadera, alzándola levemente, y pegando su cuerpo al de ella.

Unos segundos después, tras separarse de aquel emotivo beso, Rachel miró a los ojos a Finn, totalmente perdida:

- Si. Algo entre nosotros solamente.

**Gracias a los que habéis llegado aquí. Espero que os este gustando, porque a mi me esta gustando mucho escribirlo, y tengo muchas ideas. Si tenéis alguna opinión, o algo de interés dejarmelo dicho, ya que da mucha alegria saber que leen tu historia. **

**Un beso,y hasta el proximo capítulo.**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE GLEE, Y NO MIA. **


	4. Chapter 4

El tiempo había pasado con tranquilidad. Finn tenía a Rachel sin que nadie más lo supiera, cosa que le venía extraordinariamente bien, y Rachel tenía a Finn. En un principio la cosa de escondérselo a sus mejores amigos no le hacía mucha gracia, pero poco a poco comprendió que era una cosa entre los dos, y de que, en cierto modo, Finn tenía razón. O eso intentaba pensar para no darle más vueltas.

Aquella tarde, Rachel se había quedado en el instituto para arreglar uno de los decorados que iban a usar en una de las actuaciones del Glee. Cuando ya había acabado todo, y se disponía a salir, oyó un gran murmullo en el pasillo. Se asomó por la pequeña ventana de la puerta y vio que era el equipo. 'Claro, hoy tenían entrenamiento' pensó. Encontró a Finn, el cual hablaba animado con unos compañeros.

- Y bien -decía uno.- ¿qué vas a hacer esta tarde?

- He quedado. -Aclaró Finn para sorpresa de Rachel, la cual lo estaba escuchando todo desde la sala.

-¿Con quien, hombretón?- dijeron los acompañantes de Finn a coro.

- Con quién va a ser. Con la animadora nueva.- Finn comenzó a hacer unos movimientos, insinuando lo que iba a pasar en la cita. Rachel se llevo la mano a la boca, acallando su grito, y evitando ponerse a llorar en ese instante.

-Eres increíble tío.- y todo rieron saliendo por la puerta.

Rachel no aguantó más y se apoyo en la pared, arrastrándose por el suelo. Los ojos llenos de lagrimas no impidieron marcar el número de Quinn, quién podría resolverles algunas dudas.

- Hola Rachel.- contesto animada por la otra línea.

- ¿Ha llegado alguna animadora nueva al equipo, Quinn?

- Eh.. esto, si. ¿Por qué? ¿Ya la quieres meter en el Glee? Baila genial, pero la he oído cantar mientras estabamos cambiandonos y lo hace horrible.- rió Quinn, sin saber el estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba su amiga.

-¿Con quién esta saliendo?

- Rach... -Quinn sabía por donde iban los tiros. Todas las animadoras estaban al corriente de que la nueva y Finn estaban empezando algo, ya que ella siempre venía fardando a los ensayos.- ¿qué ocurre?

- Quinn... -Rachel no pudo más y rompió a llorar.- Necesito verte.

- ¡Rachel! - al oír el llanto de su amiga, se altero.- ¿Dónde estas? Ven a mi casa, estoy sola.

- Nos vemos en 5 minutos.

Rachel colgó, y se quedó paralizada unos segundos antes de poder recoger sus cosas y salir en dirección a casa de Quinn. Por su cabeza, intentaba ordenar todo lo que había pasado. Ella había ocultado una de las cosas más importantes en su vida a sus mejores amigos, por alguien que la había traicionado. Pero ese alguien, la había dado las semanas más increíbles que podía haber pasado con alguien..

Como le dijo a Quinn, llegó a su casa en 5 minutos, y esta ya estaba fuera esperándola.

La hizo pasar y la puso una pequeña taza de chocolate, y algunas magdalenas, mientras Rachel, le contaba entre grandes sollozos todo lo que había pasado estas semanas. Quinn no daba crédito a todo aquello, y cuantas más cosas le contaba, más ganas de ir a por Finn tenía.

-Rachel -puso la mano encima de la de esta, apretándola suavemente.- tienes que dejarlo ir.

- Pero...

- Rachel, te conozco, y sé desde cuando llevas enamorada de él. Pero te esta haciendo mal. Mientras él ahora esta con otra, tú estas aquí llorando. Y él espera que tú mañana quedes con él, y no pase nada, porque tú no sabes nada.

- Lo sé, pero... ¿y cómo hago para olvidarle?

- Por el momento, hoy te quedas a dormir aquí. Estoy segura de que aun no has hecho ninguno de los deberes que han mandado en las clases.

- Vaya -Rachel se llevo la mano a la boca.- Me puse a hacer el arreglo para el decorado y se me fue el santo al cielo..

- No te preocupes, yo los tengo.- Quinn se levantó y se dirigió al salón, hablando aun con ella.- Cojo el inalámbrico y avisas a tus padres, ¿Vale?

Mientras Rachel, hablaba agradeciendo, en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Rachel vibró el móvil. Quinn fue a cogerlo, por si fueran sus padres, pero para su sorpresa era Finn:

_'Hola cariño, he tenido mucho lío hoy en el entrenamiento y no te he podido avisar. Podríamos vernos mañana, cuando acaben las clases. Finn'_

'Esta es mi oportunidad' pensó Quinn. Con el móvil aun en las manos escribió.

'_Vale. No puedo hablar estoy con Quinn, mañana quedamos detrás del instituto. No contestes. Rachel' _

Y borró los dos mensajes dejando el móvil donde lo encontró. Cogió el inalambrico y volvió a la cocina, donde Rachel aun seguía mareando la primera magdalena.

- Toma, mi madre lo había dejado tirado y no lo encontraba.

- Gracias.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde y la noche juntas. Mientras Rachel intentaba evitar darle vueltas al tema, Quinn sonreía interiormente por la sorpresa que se llevaría Finn al verla a ella en vez de a Rachel. Las dos amigas, charlaron hasta altas horas de la noche; de canciones del Glee, de Finn, de la relación de Puck y Quinn, de las relaciones que había en el Glee club, de las de los profesores... hasta que quedaron profundamente dormidas.

Las horas en el instituto se hicieron eternas para Quinn, la cual estaba deseando ir al lugar donde había quedado con Finn, sin que este lo supiera. No tenía nada preparado, porque sabía que por mucho guión que se estudiará, el odio por lo que le había hecho a su amiga iba a ser tan desgarrador que las palabras le saldrían solas.

La última hora había llegado a su final, y Quinn salió corriendo poniendo una excusa a sus amigos para poder escaparse sin que supieran donde iba. Llego antes que él, cosa que le vino perfecto para el factor sorpresa. Pocos minutos después, oyó unas pisadas, y una sombra que pudo reconocer a la perfección. Al gira la esquina donde se había escondido, Quinn, con los brazos en jarras sonrió a Finn.

-Quinn, ¿qué haces aq..? -antes de que acabará la frase, Quinn le soltó una bofetada en toda la cara.

- Esto es por ser un cabrón.

- ¿Pero qué ocurre?- Finn se llevo la mano a donde Quinn le había pegado.

- Ocurre que Rachel Berry es más lista de lo que tú te piensas y se ha enterado de tus horas extras con la animadora nueva. Y yo, he estado toda la noche con ella, consolándola mientras ella lloraba por un tipo como tú, que no merece a semejante ser.

- Tú no te metas.- Finn se mordió la mandíbula hablando seriamente.

- Yo me meteré donde quiera. No te vuelvas a acercar a mi amiga, ¿lo comprendes?.- Finn sacó el móvil y comenzó a llamar a alguien.- ¿Qué haces?

- Rachel, sé que aun no te has ido de aquí, ven detrás del instituto.

- ¡ESTAS LOCO! -Quinn comenzó a gritar insultos, mientas Finn se apoyó en la pared esperando a Rachel, la que no tardo en llegar, y se encontró con esa escena.

- Eh, ¿Qué ocurre? -Rachel fue al lado de Quinn, acariciando su brazo, intentando calmarla.

- ¿Has oído todo lo que ha dicho? - Finn habló, haciéndose la victima.- Rachel, Quinn me odia, no sé porque motivo, y se ha inventado que yo estoy saliendo con una animadora para separarnos.

- Finn.. yo te oí hablar con tus amigos...

- Pero.. -Finn se acercó a Rachel, con intención de acariciar su cara, cosa que Quinn impidió poniendo su brazo por el medio.- Mis amigos me presionan porque no les digo que quedo contigo...

- ¿Y por qué no se lo dices? - Rachel no podía pensar, simplemente notaba como su corazón se iba haciendo más y más pequeño.

- Ya sabes porqué - La voz de Finn era tierna, ya que sabía que con esa voz podría conseguir lo que quisiera de Rachel.

- Por favor... - Quinn puso los ojos en blanco, indignada, pues sabía lo que Finn estaba intentando, y temía que los sentimiento de su amiga, fueran más fuertes de lo que pensaba.

-Finn - Rachel cogió la mano de Finn, cosa que hizo perder todas las esperanzas de Quinn.- No puedo creerte. Te he dado lo mejor de mi, y tú me pagas así. No te mereces estar conmigo, a no ser que me demuestres lo contrario. Eres _escoria..._

Rachel agarró el brazo de su amiga Quinn, que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al oír las palabras de su amiga y las dos desaparecieron de allí, mientras Finn se quedó inmóvil. Algo dentro de su pecho se había partido en dos. Todavía no había logrado entender lo importante que era aquella pequeña morena en su vida...

**Y HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY. Espero que os este gustando la historia. Va un poco lenta, pero porque así voy poniendo más detalles. Si tenéis alguna pregunta, duda o petición, me gustaría que me las dijeráis. Gracias a los que leeis la historia. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTECEN A MI, SINO A GLEE. **


	5. Chapter 5

- Finn, ¡al teléfono!

- Di que estoy en la ducha.

- Puck -suspiró Kurt, por el teléfono.- esta en la ducha. ¿Puedes llamar más tarde? Si, bueno, ya sabes. Gracias. - Y colgó.

Finn se encontraba en su habitación, tumbado en la cama, mareando una pequeña pelota de peluche que tenía desde hace tiempo. No vio como Kurt se quedaba en la puerta de la habitación, hasta que este carraspeo un par de veces para que le prestase atención. -

¿Qué ocurre Kurt?

- Eso digo yo. Hace semanas que no sales. Ni siquiera coges el teléfono. Ni preguntas quién es por si tienen alguna oportunidad de hablar contigo. ¿Me puedes contar que te pasa?

- Kurt... -Finn sonrió de medio lado, algo irónico.- Sabes perfectamente lo que me pasa.

-Me sé el otro lado de la historia. -Kurt se acerco poco a poco hasta sentarse al borde de la cama de Finn.- Pero no sé como estas tú.

- Si lo sabes.- Finn se incorporó sentándose en la cama, haciendo espacio para que Kurt no se callera.- Eres muy listo, y sabes de estas cosas.

- Lo intuyo, pero no lo sé, te lo repito.

- ¿Y qué intuyes?

- Que estas hecho una mierda. Y que te sientes la persona más idiota del mundo por perder a alguien como Rachel.

- No voy a afirmarte nada.

- Pero tampoco vas a negarmelo, ¿no? - Finn se encogió de hombros, a lo que Kurt solo pudo responder con una ligera carcajada.

- ¿Como... cómo esta?

- No voy a decirte nada Finn, ella es mi amiga, y tú eres mi hermano. No me quiero meter en medio de esto. Me he preocupado porque vives en mi casa y te estoy viendo mal, y eso no puede ser.. si quieres saber algo tendrás que preguntarla.

- Já -Finn volvió a tumbarse en la cama, negando con la cabeza.- Que fácil es decirlo. Ella pasa de mi.

- Es fácil decirlo, y difícil hacerlo, pero si no lo haces no sabrás nada.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? Estas muy feliz y optimista.

- Si, bueno... he conocido a alguien -Kurt sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Vaya, me alegro. Y ahora... si no te importa, quiero dormir un rato. Gracias por la charla.

Finn tiro la pelota una vez más para después, a la caida, darle una patada y que quedará perdida por el suelo de la habitación. Se giro hacia a un lado, acurrucándose, evitando volver a darle otra vuelta al tema de Rachel. Al principio, se había tomado su ruptura como algo bueno, algo sin importancia, pero según pasaba los días, iba notando un vacío. En ningún momento quiso admitir que sentía algo más por Rachel, hasta que se descubrió a sí mismo una noche llorando.

'Ding-Dong'

El sonido de la puerta desperto a Finn, de uno de los únicos buenos sueños que había tenido en mucho tiempo. 'Ding-Dong' '¿Otra vez?' Pensó Finn. 'No va a abrir nadie la maldita puerta' Y algo mal humorado se levanto de la cama, intentando colocarse el pelo, el cual estaba indomable después de aquella pequeña siesta.

'Ding-Dong'

-¿Otra vez? ¡Que ya va! -gritó Finn, bajando deprisa por las escaleras.- ¿No hay nadie en casa? -Abrió la puerta, y se encontró un pequeño cuerpo diminuto, dándose la vuelta saliendo de la entrada de la casa. -¿Rachel?

- Eh .. -Rachel se quedó inmóvil.- Venía a buscar a Kurt.

- Esto -Finn se acarició el pelo, algo avergonzado por los gritos que había dado.- No sé donde esta, si quieres pasa y esperale.

- No, no importa. No quiero molestar.

- Venga, vamos Rach...

- Bueno... -Rachel se giró y se acerco a la puerta.- Llamaré desde dentro, que me he dejado el móvil.

- Como quieras. Finn sonrío, invitándola a entrar.

Le indico donde encontrar el teléfono, mirándola de reojo, de arriba a abajo, con una tímida sonrisa. La única sincera que había sacado desde aquel horrible encuentro con ella y con Quinn. Cuando Rachel desapareció por la puerta del salón, la dejo un momento de intimidad, para que pudiera llamar a su hermano, mientras él se acerco a la cocina a tomar algo. Cuando ya habían pasado unos minutos entró en el salón.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No, gracias. -Rachel estaba sentada en el sofá, algo incomoda.

- ¿Dónde estaba?

- Se había olvidado de que habíamos quedado, y había ido a comprar unas cosas para un regalo para Blaine.

- ¿Blaine?

- Eh... si. El amigo de Kurt.

- Ah, osea que se llama así. - Finn se acerco, y se acomodo en el otro lado del sofá.

- Si. ¿Sabías de su existencia? -Rachel se iba soltando algo más, haciendo por su parte algo menos tensa la situación.

- Si, me ha comentado algo. Se le ve muy emocionado.

- Uy, no lo sabes tú bien. No para de hablar de él, de lo guapo que es -Rachel puso los ojos en blanco, divertida.

- Esta muy enamorado, ¿no?

- No sé si se puede llamar amor.

- Rach.. -Finn puso la mano encima de la de ella, y la miro a los ojos.- Te echo de menos.

- Finn - Rachel negó con la cabeza.

- Por favor, no puedes negar que tú también me echas de menos a mi.

- Claro que te echo de menos Finn, pero eso que me hiciste, no es algo rápido de superar.

- Déjame intentarlo otra vez.- Sin soltar su mano, Finn se había acercado algo más a Rachel.

- Las cosas no funcionan así.

- No sabes lo mal que lo estoy pasando.

- ¿Tú? ¿Y tú crees que esto es fácil para mi? - Rachel se armo de valor, y lo miro a los ojos, sin imaginar que estos estuvieran tan cerca de los de ella.

- Seguro que no es ni la mitad de lo que lo estoy pasando yo.. y no te culpo. Merezco el doble por lo que te hice.- Finn poso su mano en el rostro de Rachel, acariciándolo suavemente.- Estas preciosa.

- Finn, no me hagas esto por favor, estoy intentado superarlo.

- ¿Y si no lo superas?

- Estoy conociendo a otra persona.

- Sabes que nunca podrás olvidar lo nuestro.

- Creo que voy a empezar una relación con él.

- Lucharé por ti. No me rendiré.

Finn sonrió y antes de que pudiera responder, como acostumbraba a hacer, se acerco a sus labios y los beso con dulzura, tal y como había imaginado desde que tuvo que separarse de ella. Rachel se quedo paralizada, pero ciertos segundos después se dejo llevar por aquel beso que ella también ansiaba.

En ese momento se oyeron las llaves en la puerta, lo que les hizo separarse de un salto. Finn, se levanto rápidamente del sofá, colocándose tras de este, mientras Rachel se atusaba el pelo, intentando recobrarse de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Finn- Kurt abrió la puerta entrando con un par de bolsas.- Despierta y baja a ayudarme. Tengo que irme deprisa, he quedado con Rachel, y supongo que se habrá ido.

- Kurt, estoy en el salón.- Sonrió Finn, mirando a Rachel.- Y Rachel también.

- ¿Cómo? -La cara de Kurt estaba en descomposición.- ¡Ven a ayudarme!

- Perdona -se disculpo Finn mirando a Rachel y saliendo a ayudar a Kurt con las bolsas.- A ver trae.- Cogió estas y las llevo a la cocina, con él detrás haciéndole miles de preguntas.

- ¿Has estado con Rachel así? -Susurro Kurt regañándole.- Mirate, vas con ese sucio pijama de cuadros y camiseta gris, que es horrible. Te voy a tener que comprar otro.

- La culpa es tuya.- Le recrimino en un susurro a Kurt.- Si no se te olvidará que quedas con la gente y esa no aporreara la puerta mientras duermo, no me tendrían que ver así. Por cierto -Finn se acerco a Kurt para que Rachel no pudiera oír nada.- ¿Rachel esta con alguien?

- No te voy a decir nada.- Kurt se quedo algo paralizado.

- Tu reacción me da la respuesta. -Finn golpeó la mesa.- Mierda.

- Finn..

- Venga, vete, te esta esperando.

- Pero...

- Vete.

Kurt salió de la cocina dirigiéndose al salón. Y unos segundos después salió Finn detrás. Vio como Kurt y Rachel cuchicheaban seguramente de lo que había pasado en la ausencia de este. Y en ese instante Finn supo que no se iba a rendir ante nadie. Investigaría lo que hiciera falta, pero Rachel acabaría siendo suya. Su beso había sido más que un beso, más que un capricho. Creía poder decirselo, y es que se había enamorado de una morena, realmente molesta y loca. Loca. Igual que la forma que estaba él por ella.

Se apoyo en el marco de la puerta, observándolos, y vio como Rachel le miraba. Este sonrío, y Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente. Un guiño de ojos, y la mirada de Rachel se aparto, subiendo un tono rojizo a sus mejillas.

-Será mejor que os deje -interrumpió Finn entrando al salón con la excusa de coger una revista.- si necesitáis algo, estoy arriba.- Al coger la revista acarició el brazo de Rachel, juguetón y esta se aparto disimuladamente, algo cortada.

- No te preocupes - Kurt se había dado cuenta de todo, y levanto a Rachel del sofá agarrándola de la mano.- Nosotros nos vamos a ir, que hemos quedado.

- ¿Y desde cuando respetas eso, Kurt? - Finn rió y Rachel no pudo evitar seguir su risa.

- Eh, no os pongáis en mi contra. Nos vamos. Adiós Finn.

- Adiós chicos -sonrió mirando a Rachel.

- Adiós Finn.- Rachel correspondio su sonrisa y su amigo y ella salieron de la casa, dejando a Finn con un toque de ilusión que hacia tiempo que había perdido.

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN A MI SINO A GLEE.

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE EL CAPÍTULO TANTO COMO A MI ME HA GUSTADO ESCRIBIRLO. UN BESO.


	6. Chapter 6

La mente de Rachel estaba en otro lugar bastante lejos de la cita a cuatro a traición que le había preparado Kurt aquella noche. Jesse era un tipo encantador, pero no quería tener una relación con él que no fuera nada más que profesional.

- Blaine y yo vamos un momento al baño, ¿vale? – Kurt cogió la mano de Blaine, al cual arrastro de la mesa haciendo un guiño de ojos a Rachel.

- Vale chicos.- sonrió Jesse, el cual se incorporo un poco sobre la mesa para susurrarle a Rachel.- Así podemos estar un ratito solos.

- Si, es genial.- contesto Rachel algo seca.

- ¿Te ocurre algo?

- Nada, Jesse, es simplemente que estoy un poco distraída.

- Rachel, yo puedo quitarte todos esos malos pensamientos si quieres.

- Jesse.- Rachel rió levemente.- Tú y yo ya lo intentamos hace un tiempo, y no creo que las cosas hayan cambiado mucho. Nuestra pareja es simplemente profesional.

- Rachel, no vas a encontrar a nadie mejor que yo.

- Estoy un poco harta de los tíos que os creéis el centro del mundo.

- Ese chico, el quarterback no te quiere.- Jesse cogió la mano de Rachel, apretándola suavemente.- Quizás podríamos volver a intentarlo. Tenemos química. Y me gustas. Si no, mírame, puedo conseguir a cualquier tía y estoy aquí suplicando por ti.

- Jesse…

- Vienen tus amigos, luego te llevo a casa y hablamos de esto.

- Ya hemos vuelto.- rieron Blaine y Kurt.

La velada había sido más larga de lo que a Rachel le hubiera gustado. Estuvo hablando con Quinn por el móvil contándole todo y dejándola algo de intriga, lo que la hizo divertirse un poco más. Al finalizar la noche, Blaine y Kurt se fueron por su lado, y Jesse insistió en acercar a Rachel a su casa en coche.

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa de Rachel, Jesse apago el motor y se giro hacia ella, sonriendo ampliamente.

- Y bien, ¿has pensado en mi propuesta?

- Jesse, no. No nos hemos ni besado…

- ¿Ese es el problema? – la interrumpió.- Porque puedo hacerlo ahora mismo.

- No, no quiero que me beses. Jesse, yo… me gusta otra persona.

- Lo sé, es Finn. Finn, el chico que te ha hecho tanto daño, y al que te empeñas en aferrarte a él. Yo soy diferente. Sé que te gusto, que algo te gusto, sino no estarías aquí, y puedo hacer que olvides a ese idiota sin cerebro.

- No te metas con él… -susurró Rachel

- Vamos, Rach… admítelo.- Jesse cogió la cara de Rachel, la cual no puso impedimento.

- Saldré contigo, pero deja en paz a Finn.

- Haremos un dueto estupendo.- sonrió y se acerco a sus labios besándolos suavemente, con ternura.- Mañana después del instituto te recojo. Adiós mi pequeña estrella.

- Buenas noches, Jesse.

La noche había sido agotadora para Rachel, pensaba que no podía pasar nada más y tras contárselo todo a Quinn, y suplicarla hablarlo mañana se metió en la cama. 5 segundo después sonó un mensaje, y Rachel se llevo la almohada a la cabeza, pues se imaginaba quien podría ser. Se levanto y para su sorpresa, no era Jesse.

'_Espero que lo hayas pasado bien esta noche… bueno, en realidad espero que me hayas echado de menos y que pusieras mi cara a la persona con la que estabas. Finn' _

'¿Cómo puede ser tan creído?' pensó Rachel con una sonrisa en los labios, y soltó el móvil, volviendo a la cama. Sabía que seguía sintiendo cosas por Finn, pero no se lo iba a poner nada fácil. Lo que había ocurrido en el pasado había sido una pérdida de confianza demasiado grande para ella, y si iba a volver a pasar algo, tendría que currárselo muchísimo.

- Rachel Berry, por favor, cuéntamelo todo.- Quinn había bombardeado a su amiga con notitas durante toda la clase, y cuando esta finalizo, había corrido a su lado.

- Estoy saliendo con Jesse… otra vez.

- Pero Rachel, ¿a ti te gusta? –Quinn cogió el hombro de su amiga, arrugando el entrecejo algo extrañada por la situación.

- Si, claro. Si no, no estaría con él.- Rachel fingió una amplia sonrisa.

- A mi no me engañas, y lo sabes.

- Tengo que olvidar a Finn.

- Esa no es la solución.

- Lo sé, pero Jesse ha insistido mucho. Y canta genial. Además, no voy a casarme con él ni nada por el estilo

- A no ser que te insista, ¿no? – Quinn había cruzado sus brazos, mostrando su disgusto.

- Quinn, ¿qué quieres que haga?

- Prefiero que estes con Finn, al cual llevo viendo muy interesado por ti estas semanas y realmente destrozado desde que lo dejasteis que con Jesse, el idiota arrogante que ya te hizo daño en el pasado. ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?

- Quinn – Rachel se llevo las manos a la cabeza.- No te entiendo. Hace unas semanas, te alegrabas de que Finn y yo no estuviéramos juntos, y ahora me dices que quieres que este con él.

- ¿Puedo contarte un secreto?

- Eh.. claro – Rachel ladeo la cabeza algo sorprendida por esa pregunta.

- Puck y yo estuvimos hablando.- Rachel sonrió ampliamente, ya que sabía lo que eso significaba.- No, calla, luego hablamos de eso. –Quinn también sonrió tímidamente y continuo.- Y estuvimos hablando de Finn, y me dijo que llevaba unas semanas destrozado, que no sabía lo que le había podido pasar. Que no jugaba igual que antes, que estaba totalmente ido. No le cogía el teléfono y bueno, en realidad Puck si sabía porque estaba así, porque Finn se lo conto y… eso es una buena notica Rachel. Finn le conto lo vuestro a Puck. A PUCKERMAN. ¿Sabes lo que significa? Que le da igual lo que piense la gente. Que te quiere.

- El otro día estuve en su casa esperando a Kurt.- La continuación de Rachel dejo a Quinn con los ojos como platos.- Y me beso. Me dijo que iba a luchar por mí, y que me echaba de menos. Realmente sentí que era verdad…

- Oh dios mio. Finn Hudson te quiere.

- No vamos a adelantar nada.

- ¡Por favor! ¿Puedo gritarlo?- Las dos chicas comenzaron a reír, divertidas.

- Cállate y cuéntame que ha estado pasando con Noah.

Rachel se agarró al brazo de la animadora y continuaron su camino hacia la siguiente clase conversando como las adolescentes que eran.

Las clases se habían acabado y los chicos del Glee club se reunieron como solían hacer antes de ir a clase. Después de unas largas semanas, a esa reunión se había unido Finn, al cual se le veía algo más animado.

En cuanto Quinn vio llegar al quarterback, le cogió de la camisa y se le llevo a un lado, para hablar de un tema, que todos, excepto Puck y Rachel desconocian. Puck miró a Rachel, y esta le correspondió la mirada, apartándola rápidamente, volviendo a mirar la escena alejada de Quinn y Finn. Tras unos segundos hablando, Finn dio un ligero abrazo a Quinn, lo que suponía el fin de su enemistad, y volvieron al grupo donde estaban todos sus compañeros.

Tras un largo rato, la gente comenzó a irse o bien a sus entrenamientos o bien a casa. Rachel se despidió de todos con la mano, alejándose hacia el parking donde Jesse la estaba esperando.

- Rachel.- Finn corría hacia ella, lo cual la atemorizo porque tenía que Jesse los viera juntos.

- Dime Finn, rápido he de irme.

- Bueno, he estado buscando algunas canciones para las nacionales y… -rebusco en su mochila y saco un par de partituras.- y he encontrado esta.

- Finn…- Rachel había remirado la partitura y con una sonrisa volvió a mirar a los ojos de este.- Eso es un dueto.

- Lo sé. He pensado que podíamos decirle al señor Shue que podríamos hacerlo los dos. ¿Conoces la canción?

- 'Faithfully'.

- Si, esa es.

- Si, la he escuchado. Es preciosa.

- Como tú

- Finn…

- Hudson. – dijo sonriendo, contagiándole su sonrisa a Rachel.

- Ey, cariño. - la cabeza de Jesse asomo desde dentro de un coche.

- ¿_cariño?_.- susurró Finn para que solo Rachel pudiera oírla. Rachel solo pudo encogerse de hombros.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Jesse salió del coche en dirección a la pareja.

- Nada Jesse, estamos hablando.

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo cogiendo las partituras de Rachel.- 'Faithfully' ¿Para ti? Es demasiado. No llegarías.

- Rachel puede llegar donde quiera.- le recrimino Finn.

- Oh, Finn, no te había visto. Pensaba que eras un árbol que daba sombra.

- Chicos, ya está. Jesse devuélveme la partitura y vámonos. Nos vemos mañana Finn.- Rachel sonrió.

- Ve dentro un momento, Rachel.- Rachel extrañada hizo caso.- Finn, no te acerques a ella, ahora es mia.

- Nunca lo será. Ya lo intentasteis y salió mal porque tú eres un imbécil

- Puedo recriminarte justo lo mismo.

- La diferencia es que tú la utilizaste y yo no.

- No, la diferencia es que está conmigo y no contigo. Alejate.

Antes de que Finn pudiera responderle Jesse se montó en el coche y arranco. Finn lleno de rabia dio una patada al primero coche que vio y salió del aparcamiento a toda prisa. Antes de poder girar la calle, un brazo le paró en seco. Levanto la vista y vio a Puck.

- Ey, Puck que pasa.

- Lo he visto todo. Y te voy a ayudar en todo lo posible a que vuelvas a estar con ella.

- Puck – Finn se quedo paralizado.- Gracias tio.

Puck abrazó a su amigo, y salieron hacia el campo, donde sus otros compañeros de equipo les necesitaban para entrenar, aunque ni los pensamientos de Finn estuvieran en el entrenamiento, ni los de Rachel en la comida con Jesse.

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN A MI SINO A GLEE.**

**ESPERO QUE HAYAIS DISFRUTADO CON ESTE CAPÍTULO Y SIGAIS LEYENDO LA HISTORIA. UN BESAZO.**


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel andaba por los pasillos del instituto algo distraída. La relación con Jesse iba bien, pero no como a ella le gustaría que fuera. Si, hacían musicales en su tiempo libre, y la había ayudado mucho a mejorar su colocación, pero no la divertida. No la enamoraba.

Estaba guardando las cosas en su taquilla, cuando Puck llego apoyándose en la taquilla del lado, mirándola con una sonrisa amplia.

- Ey, Rachel, ¿cómo tú por aquí?

- Puck… esta es mi taquilla.

- Ah, ya bueno, claro. ¿Qué tal estas?

- Noah, ¿qué te ocurre?

- Nada, simplemente me intereso por ti. Eres judía, como yo. Nos tenemos que cuidar.

- Bueno, bien gracias.

- Yo no lo veo así.

- Ah, ¿no? Y como lo ves.

- Estás triste. Te falta algo.

- Algo como qué.

- Un hombre de verdad.

- Puckerman.- Rachel cerró su taquilla de un portazo.- Deja ya el tema. Las cosas me van bien, y me van a seguir yendo bien con Jesse. ¿Entiendes? Con Jesse. Con nadie más.

- ¿Ni conmigo?

- Por favor.- Rachel puso los ojos en blanco negando con la cabeza.- Estas con Quinn. Eres repulsivo.

- Ya no estamos saliendo.

- Si lo estáis.- Rachel se alejo de la taquilla dirigiéndose a su clase.- Me entero de todo.

- Mierda…

Rachel llego a la clase de canto, y Puck entro tras ella, unos segundos después, cerrando la puerta tras él. Mientras esperaban a la llegada del señor Shue, hablaban animados. Finn intentaba mantener su conversación con Sam y Blaine, pero su mirada se iba cada dos por tres a la parte de la sala donde se encontraba Rachel. Esta por su parte, evitaba hacerlo, ya que no quería cruzar su mirada con Finn, pero eso pasaba cada vez que alzaba la vista. Y Finn la sonreía. Y ella no podía no sonreír.

- Buenos días chicos. ¿Cómo andamos?- El profesor acaba de llegar a la clase, animado como siempre.

- A mí me gusta andaría andar con las manos.- dijo Brittany, a la cual miraron todos sus compañeros entre risas.

- Bien, quizás puedas lograrlo Britt.- añadió Will.- Bien chicos, queda apenas un mes para las Nacionales.- Los chicos corearon aplaudiendo animadamente.- Y… para que todos vaya sobre ruedas, vamos a hacer un gran ejercicio esta semana. Cada uno de vosotros tendrá que preparar un solo, lo que os dará confianza para salir al escenario y comeros el mundo. ¿Alguien quiere empezar? – Antes de que terminará la frase, Rachel ya había levantado la mano y casi se había levantado de la silla.- Rachel, por favor.

- Algo que no sea un muermo, por favor.- Santana se cruzo de brazos, apoyándose en la silla.

- ¿Qué te parece esto?.- La desafió Rachel.- Finn, por favor, puedes ir a la batería.

- Por supuesto.- Finn se levanto sonriendo ampliamente.

- Dale.

'_Loving you  
isn't the right thing to do  
how can i ever change things  
that i feel  
If i could  
maybe i'd give you my world  
how can i  
when you won't take it from me  
You can go your own way  
go your own way  
You can call it  
another lonely day  
You can go your own way  
go your own way…'_

Cuando termino la canción todos los compañeros se levantaron dando unos grandes aplausos, incluida Santana, la cual hizo un guiño de ojo a Rachel, que sonreía ampliamente desde el centro del aula. Tras los aplausos, se giro levemente hacia Finn, que seguía sentado en la batería, y moviendo los labios, le dio las gracias con una amplia sonrisa.

- Genial chicos. Nos vemos mañana. Quiero más actuaciones como esta. Enhorabuena Rachel.

Al terminar las clases, Rachel salió a la entrada, donde se suponía que tendría que estar Jesse esperándola. Al no encontrárselo allí, cogió el teléfono y marcó su número pero nadie respondió. Se apoyo en la pared, esperando, pensando que estaría de camino. Pero el tiempo pasaba y no llegaba nadie. Habían salido casi todos los alumnos y Rachel seguía ahí, dando vueltas a su pelo, y llamando cada dos minutos esperando la respuesta del otro lado del teléfono.

Finn salió por la puerta, y vio allí a Rachel, la cual había decidido tirarse en las escaleras. Con media sonrisa se acerco a ella por detrás, con intención de darla un leve susto, pero su larga sombra le destapo, y hizo que Rachel se diera la vuelta, sonriendo.

- No eres nada silencioso.

- Me has pillado por la sombra.

- Y por el ruido de tus grandes pies.- Rió divertida.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Finn sentándose a su lado.

- Esperar a Jesse, pero parece que se ha olvidado de mi.- Se encogió de hombros.

- Vaya… que buen novio es Jesse.

- Es muy bueno, la verdad.- Rachel intento sacar el orgullo de novia que tenía.

- ¿Dejándote tirada durante cuánto tiempo?

- Eso le puede pasar a cualquiera, Finn.

- A mí no.

- A ti no, porque no quedábamos a no ser que fuera a escondidas.

- Rach…

- Dejemos la conversación mejor, ¿no?

- Si… -Hubo un silencio incomodo, hasta que Finn decidió volver a hablar tras un leve carraspeó.- Ha estado genial tu actuación en el Glee.

- Sin la batería no hubiera sido nada del otro mundo.

- Si, la batería es realmente genial.

- Siempre y cuando le acompañe una gran voz.

- Hacen buena pareja.

- Si.- susurró Rachel.- Realmente la hacen.

Tras esa última frase, Finn no pudo evitar mirarla con asombro, y ver como Rachel, totalmente avergonzada de haber aceptado aquello jugaba con su pie en el suelo, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Finn sonrió ampliamente y con total facilidad, cogió el cuerpo de Rachel arrastrándolo hacía él, para después besar su cabeza. Rachel apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Finn, sintiéndose realmente refugiada.

- ¿Hace cuanto que tendría que haber venido Jesse?

- Media hora.- dijo en un susurro.

- Venga anda.- Finn se levanto y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla.- Vámonos, te acompaño.

- No puedo ir a casa, no tengo comida. Y les dije a mis padres que comía fuera.

- Bien, te acompaño a comer.

- No hace falta.

- Vamos.- movió la mano para llamar la atención de Rachel.- no seas cabezota.

Rachel sonrió de medio lado, y cogió la mano de Finn para levantarse de las escaleras. Cuando fue a soltar su mano, Finn la apretó levemente, haciéndole entender que no iba a soltarla, pero Rachel, insistió en hacerlo, y con una mirada, casi se lo suplico. Finn, se mordió el labio inferior, y la soltó con desgana, acariciándola antes de hacerlo.

Los dos caminaron con destino de la cafetería más cercana, donde tomarían un bocadillo. Su conversación era muy animada y realmente divertida, y el camino se les estaba haciendo demasiado corto, pero a mitad de su recorrido el teléfono de Rachel sonó.

- Perdona.- se disculpo Rachel cogiéndolo.- ¿Si? Ah, hola Jesse. Si te he llamado. Quedamos ayer en que me recogerías e iríamos a comer. No, ya no estoy allí. Estoy yendo a una cafetería a comer. Si, sola.- Rachel alzo la vista, y se llevo una mano a la boca, pidiéndole silencio a su acompañante.- Eh… vale. Te espero. Claro. Sí, yo también. – y colgó.

- He de irme, ¿verdad?

- Creo que si.- Rachel bajo la mirada al suelo, algo avergonzada.- Gracias por acompañarme.

- Bueno, me basta con ver el camino que has tenido conmigo, viendo tu sonrisa y el ver que en cuanto has cogido ese teléfono ha desaparecido. Me hace tener esperanza. Esperanza por saber que algún día volverás a ser mía. Esperanza porque llegará un día que no seré yo quien te robe un beso, porque tú querrás dármelo.

Rachel alzo la vista para mirarle, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, a punto de explotar. Finn realmente asombrado, lo único que pudo hacer fue, abrazarla, pidiéndola por favor que no llorara, que no quería verla así. Y que Jesse no podría hacerlo. La aparto de sí, para poder mirarla mejor, y con su mano retirarle un par de lagrimas que habían caído por su rostro. Sonrió y la dio un suave beso en la nariz, lo que hizo sonreír a Rachel.

- Así estás preciosa. Y así es como tienes que estar.

- Gracias Finn.

- Me voy. ¿Te puedo dejar sola aquí sin que te pase nada o sin que montes un drama?

- Idiota.- Rachel le golpeo con delicadeza el brazo bromeando y esta vez fue ella la que se puso de puntillas y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla.- Gracias, de verdad.

No hay porque darlas.- Finn se fue alejando por la dirección por la que había llegado.- Y no llores.

Rachel se quedo apoyada en la pared de la fachada del edificio en el que se habían parado, fijándose en la figura del que había sido su acompañante. Se quedo realmente embobada, viendo la espalda de aquel gran chico, y sin pensarlo mordió su labio inferior, bajando su mirada por toda su espalda. Meneo la cabeza, volviendo la vista al frente, y espero durante unos minutos más hasta que Jesse llego.

-O

Finn fue de los últimos en llegar al aula de ensayo, donde el señor Shue ya estaba esperando, a punto de cerrar la puerta. Dándole un leve golpe en la espalda, amigable, le hizo entrar dentro.

- Vamos chicos, ¿quién son los que se ofrecen hoy? – Puck levanto la mano y para sorpresa de todos, Finn también lo hizo. – Bien, dos de nuestros chicos se ofrecen. Esto es estupendo. Vamos primero con Puck, adelante.

- Bien, este es uno de mis temas favoritos, así que lo disfrutaréis.

'_[…]Hands, touching hands, reaching out  
Touching me, touching you  
Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
I've been inclined to believe it never would_

_Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
I've been inclined to believe it never would oooh oh no no.._'

- Vaya Puck.- Todos los compañeros de la sala se levantaron aplaudiendo y coreando el nombre de Puck, realmente emocionados. Había sido una gran actuación.- Bien, bien, chicos.- continúo el señor Shue.- Ha sido una gran actuación, pero ahora le toca a Finn. Por favor, un aplauso.

- Bueno… esta canción, yo creo que lo dice todo.

'_Jessie is a friend  
Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define  
Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine […]_

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that  
Like Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman  
Where can I find a woman like that…'_

Todos se levantaron aplaudiendo realmente exaltados por la canción que había cantado Finn, y este lo único que hizo fue quedarse sentado en la batería, mirando a Rachel, la cual solamente había podido aplaudir sentada en su sitio, ya que sabía perfectamente el significado de lo que había cantado Finn.

Tras finalizar la clase, Puck se acerco a Finn, y le hizo un choque, felicitándole por la canción y comentando entre risas algunas tonterías. Rachel se había quedado mirando a los dos chicos desde su taquilla, y en un ataque de valentía se atrevió a sacar su móvil.

'_Realmente el batería es increíble. Enhorabuena por esa actuación, creo que de las mejores que ha visto esa sala. Me ha encantado. Rachel' _

Sonrió y guardo su teléfono, observando como Finn, desde el otro lado sacaba su móvil. Finn alzo la vista, buscando con la mirada a Rachel, y rápidamente la encontró, mirándola desde su taquilla. Conuna sonrisa, alzo su móvil balanceándolo, haciéndola entender que agradecía su mensaje, y que luego hablarían.

Rachel saco los libros que necesitaba para la siguiente frase, cuando su móvil vibro, y esperando que fuera un mensaje de Finn lo saco rápidamente, pero vio que era una llamada. Y de Jesse.

- Jesse, ¿qué ocurre?

- Rachel, tenemos que dejar de vernos.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasa?

- Nuestra relación es genial, pero… yo soy algo más mayor que tú. El año que viene me iré a la universidad, y necesito algo mejor.

- ¿Algo mejor?

- Si, sabes a lo que me refiero.

- A que lo estamos dejando.

- Si, lo estamos dejando. ¿Estas bien?

- Si.- Rachel sonrió ampliamente. Estaba realmente bien.- Muy bien.

- Rachel, no quiero hacerte daño pero… creo que he conocido a otra.

- ¿Sabes Jesse? Hemos cortado, y tu vida ahora mismo me importa más bien poco. Nos veremos en las nacionales, donde tu grupo perderá y el mío demostrará lo que de verdad vale de una vez por todas. Que te vaya bien.

Y antes de que pudiera decir nada colgó. Cerró la taquilla y salió en dirección al aula de la clase que le tocaba, con una sonrisa sincera. Se había quitado como un gran peso de encima, y dejarlo con Jesse, más que una mala noticia había sido una muy, muy buena.

Por el pasillo, en dirección a clase, se cruzo con Finn, que la miró totalmente embobado y ella, con una gran confianza, rozó su brazo, juguetona. Finn se giró para mirarla, mientras Rachel continúo su camino. Finn volvió su vista al frente, sonriendo. No sabía muy bien que significaba todo aquello pero… era una buena sensación.

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN A MI SINO A GLEE.**

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO, Y QUE ESTÉIS EN EL SIGUIENTE. **


	8. Chapter 8

- Rachel, -Quinn estaba preocupada por su amiga.- ¿de verdad que estas bien?

- Quinn, estoy genial. De verdad, no te preocupes por nada, creo que estoy en uno de los mejores momentos.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

- ¿Ahora? Prepararme para el Nacional. Y tú también deberías, tienes una voz bonita, pero sino la trabajas, jamás conseguirás un solo.

- Me refiero a… ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Quinn.- Rachel alzó la vista, aguantando la mirada de su amiga.- Estoy bien sola.

- Pero… yo sé de alguien quien no lo está y le gustaría estar contigo.

- ¿Sabes? Tengo un cacao. Hace un tiempo, Finn era el peor novio del mundo, pero ahora es una pena que no estemos juntos. Me encantaría que mi amiga, en vez de confundirme, me aconsejará bien.- Rachel rió divertida.

- Es que, hace un tiempo Finn era el peor novio del mundo, pero ahora es una pena que no estéis. Sé que parezco muy bipolar, pero la culpa es suya.- Quinn acompaño las risas de su amiga.

- Desde que estás con Puck no hay quien te entienda.- En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Rachel, era Kurt, que las estaba esperando en la entrada del centro comercial, con el resto del Glee Club.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde estáis?.- Las regaño Kurt desde la otra línea.

- Estamos ya en el parking.

- Vale, no tardéis.- Y colgó.

- La reina del Drama Hummel alterado por la línea.- dijo divertida Quinn.

- Como le conoces.

Y la enganchó del brazo, en dirección a la entrada del centro comercial. Habían quedado para ir a tomar algo, y más tarde irían a Breadsticks a cenar, ya que Blaine, el novio de Kurt actuaba allí con su banda. O su antigua banda, mejor dicho, ya que había decidido cambiarse de instituto para estar más cerca de Kurt.

Quinn y Rachel fueron las últimas en llegar, y las recibieron con una pequeña charla de Mercedes, la cual bromeaba. Quinn fue rápidamente a saludar a Puck, con el que pasaría un rato, y antes de que Rachel pudiera incorporarse a la conversación de Mercedes y Santana, Finn se acercó a ella.

- Recuerdo que me dijiste que eras puntual.

- Lo soy.

- Tu retraso de casi 20 minutos me dice lo contrario.

- Ha sido Quinn – Rachel alzo la vista para mirarle a los ojos.

- Ya, seguro que solo ha sido Quinn y tú no has tenido nada que ver.

- Exactamente, es como si hubieras estado allí.

- Parecido, tengo cámaras.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿En donde exactamente?

- En tu habitación. Y en el baño, para ver cómo te duchas.- Finn sonrió, mientras que Rachel, divertida le doy un suave golpe en el brazo. – Tienes una manía muy mala con pegarme.

- La culpa es tuya.

- En realidad es que quieres tocarme.

- Sí, me has pillado Finn. Me muero por tu roce.- Rachel puso los ojos en blanco al decir la última frase.

- Yo si lo hago.- Finn había bajado el tono de voz para que solo pudiera oírle ella.

- Quizás pudiéramos quedar algún día.- El tono de Rachel también había bajado.

- ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? – La ilusión subió a los ojos de Finn.

- Echo de menos correr por las mañanas acompañada.- Al ver la ilusión de Finn, la sonrisa de Rachel fue instantánea

- Echas de menos que te meta en la fuente.

Y tras esto le dio un leve golpecito en la nariz con su mano, que hizo que Rachel la arrugará. Al bajar su brazo, su mano chocó con la de Rachel, que reacciono moviendo levemente los dedos, haciendo que estos se entrelazaran momentáneamente. Finn los aguanto unos segundos, ya que se habían quedado un poco atrás y nadie los veía, pero rápidamente los soltó evitando las posibles miradas de sus compañeros. Al soltarse, ambos se miraron y sonrieron. Su camino siguió tras sus compañeros manteniendo una conversación amena.

Al llegar al sitio donde iba a tomarse algo, se sentaron en una gran mesa, y pidieron una variedad de refrescos y zumos. Las conversaciones estaban un poco repartidas por grupos, hasta que Puck se aclaro la garganta para hablar.

- Chicos, el Nacional está aquí dentro de nada.

- Si, es cierto.- Le apoyo Mercedes.- Lo que significa que hay que ensayar, ensayar y ensayar.

- Vocal Adrenaline son muy buenos.- Dijo un poco atemorizado Artie.

- Lo son.- Afirmo Rachel.- Yo he visto un par de ensayos suyos y son muy buenos. Pero lo que tienen en realidad es mucha gente y mucho trabajo, no son grandes voces.

- Pero el espectáculo les gusta mucho.- dijo Santana.

- Pues les daremos espectáculo nosotros.- Aseguró Finn.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso?- Tina dudo por un segundo.

- Llevaremos un unicornio.- Dijo Brittany, que miro a Santana con una amplia sonrisa.

- Si, Britt, llevaremos un unicornio.- rió Finn, al cual le siguieron las risas sus compañeros.

- La solución era tan fácil.- Continuo Mike la broma

- Chicos, basta ya.- Concluyo Santana, y cogió la mano de Brittany sonriéndola.- El unicornio es una idea genial.

La tarde se paso rápidamente entre bromas y cotilleos, y antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta ya habían salido del Breadsticks tras la gran actuación de Blaine y sus excompañeros. Cada uno se dirigió a sus casas, o bien acompañando a sus parejas en el coche o bien en grupo. Finn se acerco al grupo en el que se encontraba Rachel y se ofreció a acercarlos a su casa. Entre ese grupo se encontraba Mercedes, que fue la primera que dejó y Sam.

Cuando este se bajo, solo quedaban Finn y ella en el coche. Rachel se encontraba en la parte trasera, y Finn se quedo estacionado para que Rachel se bajara y se pusiera en el lado del copiloto. Al ver que no se movía, se giro en su asiento y ladeó la cabeza mirándola.

- ¿Vas a ir detrás?

- ¿Estabas esperando que me cambiara?

- Si, Rachel, no te voy a llevar como si fueras mi hija.

- Por la altura podría.

Vamos, pasa adelante.- Rachel no se bajo del coche, sino que salto entre medias de los asiento, haciendo que su pequeño vestido se subiera levemente, dejando ver un poco más de pierna de lo que era común ella. Finn no pudo evitar fijarse, y trago saliva algo nervioso, mirando rápidamente al frente.- Rachel, sino quieres que te bese ahora mismo, no vuelvas a hacer eso.

- ¿El qué? – Rachel miro su falda, y al sentarse en el asiento del copiloto la acomodo, bajándola levemente.- Perdón

- ¿Perdón?.- Rió Finn

- Si, bueno… no sé.- La piel de Rachel tornó a un color rojizo que invadió toda su cara. Finn se dio cuenta de ello, y soltando una leve carcajada, se acerco a ella, para darla un suave beso en la frente.

- Venga, vamos.- Y arrancó el coche.

El viaje se hizo en un cierto silencio, con los susurros de Rachel tarareando las canciones que salían en la radio, mientras Finn sonreía, mirándola disimuladamente de vez en cuando. En mitad del viaje, sonó 'Faithfully' y Rachel subió el volumen mirando a Finn, suplicándole con la mirada que comenzará a cantar. Finn negó con la cabeza, pero abrió la boca dejando salir las primeras notas de la canción.

- '_Highway run  
Into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind  
Restless hearts  
Sleep alone tonight  
Sendin' all my love  
Along the wire  
They say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line  
It's been you and me  
And lovin' a music man  
Ain't always what it's supposed to be  
Oh girl you stand by me  
I'm forever yours...faithfully…'- -_

Cuando terminaron de cantar, Finn ya estaba llegando casi a la entrada de la casa de Rachel, donde aparcó. Rachel le miró sonriendo ampliamente, ya que el dueto improvisado que habían hecho había sido extraordinario.

- Tenía mucha razón al decir que el batería y la cantante hacían buena pareja, pero es que cuando el batería deja el instrumento y se convierte en cantante, la pareja es increíble.- Rachel le mantuvo la mirada, convirtiendo su vergüenza en atrevimiento.

- El batería nunca llegará a ser bueno… -admitió Finn, agachando la mirada.

- No digas eso, es el mejor.- Rachel acarició el rostro de Finn, haciendo que este la mirara.- Te lo aseguro.

- Es un idiota engreído.

- Bueno, sí, y la cantante una loca desquiciada, pero nadie es perfecto.

Rachel se quedo mirándole, y Finn sonrió de medio lado, negando con la cabeza. Rachel seguía teniendo la mano en su rostro, y con suavidad, la bajo agarrando la mano de él, y se quedo observándola. Despacio, fue entrelazando sus dedos entre los de él, haciéndolos casi desaparecer entre la inmensidad de su mano. Se sentía muy pequeña, pero muy segura a su lado, y cuando alzo la vista vio como Finn estaba mirándola fijamente.

Con la mano que tenía libre, Rachel volvió a acariciar la mejilla de Finn, y casi sin quererlo se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas. Finn, extrañado por la reacción de Rachel, soltó su diminuta mano para agarrar el rostro de Rachel con las dos manos, aguantando su mirada. Negó con la cabeza, y la sonrió, haciéndola entender que era lo que quería que hiciera. Rachel lo hizo, y librando su cara de sus manos, se acerco a él, posando sus labios en los de Finn. Este por su parte, se quedo paralizado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero tardo muy poco en reaccionar al beso de Rachel, llevando sus manos a sus caderas, dándole intensidad. Se separo un segundo de sus labios, y apoyo su frente sobre la de ella.

- ¿Por qué tienes los ojos llenos de lágrimas?

- He perdido mucho tiempo haciendo el tonto evitando estar contigo, cuando es lo único que quiero hacer.

- Rachel.- Volvió a llevar su mano al rostro de ella, sonriendo.- eres increíble. La mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida, y yo en vez de aprovechar eso, me aproveche de ti. Te utilice. Entiendo que nunca más volvamos a estar juntos, pero… no quiero aceptarlo.

- Yo tampoco quiero eso Finn.- En ese momento a Rachel se le escapo una lagrima, que Finn rápidamente atrapo con un dedo.- He hablado esta tarde con Quinn y la he dicho que quería estar sola, pero es mentira. Solo quiero estar contigo.

- Mi pequeña loca desquiciada.- susurró sobre sus labios.- _Te quiero._

- Y yo a ti, Finn.

Rachel cerró los ojos, y volvió a acercar sus labios a los de Finn, besándolos lentamente, sintiendo ese beso, como el más sincero que se habían dado nunca. Finn soltó su cinturón para poder acercarse más a Rachel, sujetando su cuello con suavidad, besándola con dulzura.

Tras el beso, Rachel se separó de Finn mojando sus labios, con su lengua, y le miro con una amplia sonrisa.

- Me tiraría aquí toda la noche, pero creo que me esperan en casa.

- ¿Mañana a las 8h30 para correr?

- Es una buena hora.- Dijo abriendo la puerta del coche.

- Te echaré de menos.- Dijo en tono burlón Finn.

- Lo sé, es imposible vivir sin mi.- Siguió la broma Rachel.- Nos vemos mañana.

Y salió del coche dando unos gráciles saltos camino al jardín de su casa. Finn la vio desaparecer desde el coche, y cuando ya perdió de vista su diminuto cuerpo, echo su cabeza hacia atrás en el cabecero del coche, sonriendo ampliamente. Rachel volvía a ser suya, y esta vez no lo estropearía.

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN A MI SINO A GLEE.**

**ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO Y QUE SIGÁIS LEYENDO LA HISTORIA Y DEJANDO COMENTARIOS. UN BESO. **


	9. Chapter 9

Aquella mañana Finn salió mucho antes de lo que solía salir de casa. Ahora que Blaine estaba apuntado a su instituto, Kurt había decidido ir andando con él hacía la escuela, y así Finn solamente tendría que traerle.

Cogió una manzana de la cocina y le dio un beso en la frente a su madre, que estaba desayunando para irse a trabajar. Se despidió de ella y cogió las llaves del coche a toda prisa. En menos de 15 minutos se encontraba aparcado en la puerta de la casa de Rachel. Este fin de semana había tanteado la conversación para saber a qué hora salía de casa para ir al instituto y así, hoy poder ir a por ella. Unos minutos después de que Finn hubiera aparcado, vio aparecer por el jardín un pequeño cuerpo diminuto, que llevaba un vestido, tan típico de ella. Iba con los cascos tarareando alguna canción de alguno de sus musicales favoritos, por lo que no presto atención al coche de Finn. Este tuvo que pitar un par de veces para que Rachel se quitara los cascos y se fijará que Finn estaba allí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Dijo Rachel totalmente asombrada.

- He venido a buscarte, hay mucho recorrido de aquí a clase.

- Lo sé, por eso salgo casi una hora antes.

- Bueno, pues a partir de hoy no. Venga sube, que vamos a desayunar.

Rachel hizo caso y se subió al coche de Finn, con una sonrisa. Se acerco a él y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, dándole las gracias por ir a por ella. Finn puso la radio, en la cual sonaba música rock, y este empezó a tararearla. Rachel puso algo de mala cara, ya que esta no era su estilo favorito, pero al empezar a oír a Finn cantar su cara tornó, sonriendo tímidamente. Mientras llegaban, Rachel planeaba grabar un disco con las canciones favoritas de Finn y las suyas, ya que si iban a ir todas las mañanas en su coche podría ser más ameno el viaje.

Finn aparco y entraron en una pequeña cafetería donde Finn, Kurt y sus padres solían ir a desayunar los domingos. Finn saludo al camarero que les atendió rápidamente. Mientras esperaban las tortitas, Finn agarro la mano de Rachel, y se quedo mirándola, totalmente encandilado.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

- Si. Tienes una sonrisa increíble, y unos ojos que… esos ojos yo creo que son lo mejor que ha podido hacer alguien. Nunca he visto una mirada tan bonita como la tuya, tan clara, tan viva, tan… hechizante. ¿Eres de este planeta?

- ¿Y tú eres el Finn de siempre o te han cambiado por uno más adorable y blandito?

- Bueno, tengo un poco de todo.

- Finn… ¿cuándo te diste cuenta de que me echabas de menos?.- La voz de Rachel salió como un susurro. Esa pregunta le había rondado toda la noche en la cabeza, y cuando tuvo la oportunidad salió de su boca.

- No quiero que esto estropee nada, porque paso en nuestro… parón.- Rachel afirmó con la cabeza, y Finn trago saliva para comenzar a hablar.- Creo que fue una de las noches en las que Kurt había salido, y yo había invitado a una animadora a mi casa, ya que Burt y mi madre habían salido al cine.- Rachel noto como su corazón se hacía pequeño poco a poco, pero aguanto firme ante Finn.- Cuando se fue, me sentía vacio, sucio y … realmente mal. Vi que no quería una animadora, vi que no necesitaba a un montón de chicas, descubrí que simplemente… te necesitaba a ti. Ellas me aportaban unas cosas que para mi eran realmente insulsas, mientras que cada vez que había quedado contigo, a escondidas, había sido más feliz de lo que podía haber sido nunca.- Finn acaricio la mano de Rachel, y esta entrelazo sus dedos con los de él, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Me alegro mucho de que te dieras cuenta, sino, tú ahora mismo estarías por ahí con alguna animadora y yo… bueno, yo simplemente estaría siguiendo tus pasos a escondidas, fingiendo que no me importa delante de la gente, mientras que por las noches lloraría escuchando algún disco que me dejara Kurt.

- Eres tan dramática…

- No eres el primero que me lo dice, pero la verdad que el drama es uno de mis puntos fuertes.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuáles más? Quiero saberlos todos.

En ese momento llego el camarero con las tortitas para ambos, y Finn saco el dinero para pagarle, evitando así que Rachel pudiera pagarlo después. Rachel frunció el ceño, y negó con la cabeza, pero Finn se llevo su mano a la boca pidiéndola silencio. El camarero se fue con el billete de Finn en la mano y este tras una pequeña discusión, volvieron a la conversación de antes y siguieron hablando mientras desayunaban.

-O.

Finn aparco en el parking del instituto y miro a Rachel con una sonrisa en su rostro. Hace unos meses, esta situación hubiera sido imposible, pero estaba ocurriendo y Rachel no daba crédito de ella. Finn salió del coche, y corrió a abrirle la puerta y ofrecerle su mano. Rachel paso su lengua por sus labios, y respiro profundamente para luego bajar del coche agarrando la mano de Finn. Nunca se hubiera pensado que podría pasar esto, que el quarterback, uno de los chicos más populares del instituto estuviera ofreciendo su mano para sacarla de su coche.

- ¿Estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto? Finn… soy Rachel Berry.

- Lo sé, y yo soy Finn Hudson, pero las presentaciones las hicimos hace un tiempo.

- Te estoy hablando en serio.

- Y yo a ti.- Se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.- Te quiero, y ahora vamos si no quieres llegar tarde a clase.

Finn apretó su mano, y tiro levemente de ella, caminando hacia la entrada del instituto. Alguna de las animadoras que salían de su coche se quedaron mirando la escena, anonadadas, cogiendo rápidamente su móvil para comentarlo. Rachel miró a Finn esperando una reacción, pero este seguía caminando con su mano entrelazado con la de ella.

Llegaron a la taquilla de Rachel, que era la más cercana y Finn soltó su mano, quedándose frente a ella. La gente de alrededor miraba expectante, sin dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo.

- Te dejo aquí pequeña, nos vemos en la clase de Español.- Finn agarró el rostro de Rachel, pero esta se apartó.- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nos está mirando todo el mundo.

- ¿Y? Cuando cumplas tu sueño te mirara mucha más gente.- Sonrió Finn.

- Será distinto.- contesto Rachel mucho más relajada.

- Bueno, piensa que el beso que te voy a dar ahora está dentro de algún musical tuyo, por ejemplo, Funny.- Rachel sonrió y Finn volvió a alzar su brazo al rostro de Rachel, y esta vez no se retiro. Se puso de puntillas para poder llegar a él, y se dieron un suave beso. Finn le dio otro más, y Rachel se separo levemente de él.

- Para ya, Finn.- El rojo de la chaqueta de Finn combinaba a la perfección con la cara de Rachel.

- La culpa es tuya.- Rachel frunció el ceño.- Si, no sé que tienes que haces que quiera besarte todo el tiempo.

- Vamos, vete que voy a llegar tarde.

- Te quiero.

- Lo sé, y yo a ti.

- Lo sé.

Y Finn se marcho, no sin antes volver a darla un beso en la cabeza. Rachel le vio alejarse sin dar crédito todavía a lo que acaba de pasar en ese pasillo. Se giró hacia su taquilla para coger los libros de la clase que le tocaba, sintiendo aun las miradas en su espalda. En ese momento se acercaron a ella Tina y Mercedes que carraspearon a su espalda. Rachel se giro y las saludo sonriendo.

- Que calladito te lo tenías.- Sonrió Mercedes.

- ¡Pero si tú lo sabías!

- Ah, osea, que era yo la única que no.- Dijo ofendida Tina.

- ¡No sabía que habías vuelto! Y menos que habíais vuelto públicamente.

- Bueno… yo…

- ¡Me alegro mucho por ti, Berry!.- Sonrió Mercedes abrazándola.- Se os ve genial, hacéis muy buena pareja.

- ¿Me vais a contar como ha empezado esto?.- Refunfuño Tina.

- Claro.- Rió Rachel agarrándola del brazo.- Yo te lo cuento todo.

Y las tres compañeras salieron en dirección a clase, riendo levemente mientras que Rachel contaba muy emocionada su historia con Finn.

-O.

Eran las seis de la tarde, y Finn acababa de terminar los últimos deberes de Español mientras que Rachel daba un último repaso al examen de Historia que tenía al día siguiente. Finn se levanto del escritorio de Rachel y se dirigió a la cama, donde esta se encontraba sentada. Finn se tumbo a su lado y dio un par de golpecitos en la pierna de Rachel para llamar su atención. Rachel quito la vista de sus apuntes y la bajo hacia Finn que le hizo una señal con el dedo para que se tumbara con ella, pero esta negó con la cabeza moviendo los apuntes.

- No me hagas obligarte, que será peor.- habló Finn casi en un susurro.

- Tengo que estudiar Finn, mañana es el examen de Historia y no se me casi na..

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Finn se había incorporado levemente para coger a Rachel por la cintura y tumbarla en la cama, poniéndose encima para que así no pudiera escaparse. Cogió los apuntes, y los dejo encima de la mesilla evitando que así pudieran estropearse y cuando volvió la vista a Rachel vio en ella la mirada infantil de una niña que acaba de ser derrotada. Soltando una carcajada le beso la frente, haciendo que su mirada se relajara.

Tras ese beso en la frente, Rachel se revolvió, subiendo para poder llegar a los labios de Finn, besándolos, al principio con suavidad, para después introducir su lengua en la boca, jugando con la de él. Rachel agarró la chaqueta de Finn tirando de él hacia ella, pegando sus cuerpos. Finn bajo sus manos a las caderas de Rachel, siguiendo los besos de ella, separándose levemente para poder coger aire, respirando sobre sus labios, lo que le hacía tener más ganas de besarla.

La boca de Rachel, paso de los labios de Finn hasta su cuello, dejando un camino de suaves besos. Al llegar a su cuello, comenzó a besarlo, mordiéndolo de forma juguetona, lo que hizo que Finn soltara pequeños gemidos, que intentaba acallar, ya que los padres de Rachel se encontraban en la sala de abajo.

Finn bajo la mano de la cintura hasta el final de su vestido, cogiéndolo en un puño, mientras movía su cadera, evitando pegarse a Rachel para que esta no pudiera notar su erección. Introdujo su mano dentro del vestido, acariciando la parte interior del muslo de Rachel, y apretó suavemente, lo que hizo que Rachel soltara un ligero quejido de placer. Finn se revolvió, haciendo que Rachel levantara la cara de su cuello, y aprovecho ese momento para "vengarse" y bajar al cuello de Rachel, donde comenzó a jugar dándole besos y leves mordiscos, a los que Rachel contestaba soltando suaves gemidos y dando pequeños espasmos. Cuando Finn decidió subir la mano un poco más, Rachel se revolvió.

- Finn.- Dijo en apenas un susurró.- Pa… para.

- Rach.- Finn se separo, sacando la mano de debajo del vestido mirándola fijamente.- ¿qué ocurre? ¿Es por tus padres?

- No. Bueno, sí. Pero no, a parte…

- No entiendo…

- Finn…-Rachel bajo la vista mirando la cama tímidamente.- Soy virgen.

- Oh… vaya. Lo siento, he sido horrible. No se volverá a repetir, lo prometo.

- No, a ver, no quiero eso.- Admitió Rachel sin atreverse a levantar el rostro.- Ha estado genial, pero no estoy preparada todavía para…

- Claro, podré esperar. Solamente tienes que decirme que pare y parare. O decirme que siga. Quiero que tengamos comunicación.- Finn se levanto de encima de ella, y se sentó acomodándose en la cama. Con un rápido movimiento, sento a Rachel a su lado y esta se acomodo sobre su pecho. Hubo un instante de silencio.

- ¿Hace cuanto que no eres virgen?.- Preguntó Rachel abrazada a él, sin llegar a mirarle.

- Pues…- Finn sonrió mirando con dulzura a Rachel.- unos cuantos meses, no lo sé muy bien.

- No te creo.

- Deberías. Mi primera vez no fue especial, fue una manera de desquitarme y de la que no guardo un gran recuerdo.

- ¿Con quién fue?

- No sé si debo contártelo.- Finn soltó una leve carcajada. Rachel alzo la vista por primera vez en esta conversación para mirarle con el ceño fruncido, lo que hizo reír de nuevo a Finn. Tragó saliva.- Con Santana.

- ¿Santana?.- Dijo Rachel, subiendo el tono de voz, y separándose de él, sentándose a su lado.- ¿Santana Lopez?

- Si, ¿qué otra Santana conoces?.- Ahora era Finn el que se sentía algo avergonzado.

- No me lo puedo creer.- Rachel comenzó a reír para sorpresa de Finn.- Santana Lopez.- Repitió negando con la cabeza, aun riendo.

- Ah, no hagas eso.- Finn volvió a arrastrarla hacia sí y la dio un suave beso en los labios.- Se acabo, tema zanjado.

- Santana… - Rachel no podía parar de repetir el nombre, mientras que Finn la miraba negando con la cabeza, algo divertido al ver que se lo había tomado tan bien.

En ese momento el teléfono de Finn sonó. Este se levanto, dejando a Rachel en la cama, la cual se giro, para observar a Finn haciendo gestos divertida, refiriéndose aun al tema de antes. Finn miró el teléfono y vio el nombre de Kurt. Extrañado lo cogió rápidamente.

- ¿Sí? ¿Kurt qué pasa? ¿CÓMO? Si, vale, tranquilo, voy para allá. No tardo.- Y colgó.

- Finn.- La cara de Rachel había pasado de divertida a preocupada.- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Burt, el padre de Kurt, ha sufrido un infarto y están él y mi madre en el hospital. Voy para allá.

Voy contigo.

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN A MI SINO A GLEE.**

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO Y QUE DEJÉIS ALGÚN COMENTARIO. UN BESO. **


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel y Finn no tardaron nada en llegar al hospital. Al llegar a la sala de espera, Finn fue rápidamente con su madre, mientras que Rachel se dirigía con los brazos bien abiertos a refugiar a su amigo. Tras abrazar a Kurt, Rachel fue a saludar a Blaine, que también se encontraba allí. Finn se acercó a Kurt.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Estaba trabajando.- Comenzó a hablar Carole.- Y según un cliente tenía muy mala cara. Al girarse a por una pieza se desmayo…

- ¿No sabéis nada?.- Volvió a preguntar Finn.

- No han dicho nada todavía.- Contesto Kurt, cabizbajo.

- ¿Lleváis mucho aquí?.- Preguntó Rachel tímidamente.

- Habrá pasado ya una hora.- Dijo Carole, volviéndose a sentar.

- Ya verás cómo no tardan en avisar.- intento animar Blaine.

Todos se sentaron en las incomodas sillas de la sala. Kurt miraba al horizonte, sin centrar su vista en nada, con los pensamientos en otro lado, mientras que Carole intentaba acallar su llanto. Rachel se sentó al lado de Kurt, y cogió su mano, apretándola levemente, y este respondió con otro apretón sobre su mano. Rachel alzó la vista para observar a Finn, que se encontraba abrazando a su madre, intentando tranquilizarla.

Casi veinte minutos más tardes, una enfermera rubia, salió a la sala con una carpeta en sus brazos. Toda la sala se quedo en silencio mirando expectantes a aquella mujer. Esta se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar.

- Familiares del señor Hummel.- Rápidamente todos se levantaron, y la enfermera se acerco al grupo.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?.- Preguntó ansioso Kurt.

- Su situación es débil. El señor Hummel había sufrido un infarto, bastante grave y tuvimos que inducirle al coma. Por suerte para todos, los doctores han conseguido que todo salga bien. Su familiar esta estable, pero le dejaremos ingresado un par de días más para ver como avanza.

- ¿Podemos verle?.- Dijo Carole con la misma ansia con la que antes había hablado Kurt.

- Sí, pero mi consejo es que no vayan todos. Una única persona. Los demás podrán verle cuando este en planta.- Kurt miró a Carole, casi al mismo tiempo que lo hizo ella.

- Carole, ve tú.

- Kurt, es tu padre.

- Y tu marido. Me vale el saber que está bien, podré verlo en poco tiempo, ¿verdad?.- Kurt miró a la enfermera que afirmó con la cabeza.- Ya está. Dale un beso de nuestra parte.

La enfermera miró a Carole, y antes de que se fuera, beso la frente de Kurt, y se despidió de Finn apretando su mano. Los cuatro se quedaron en la sala de espera, sintiendo que tras la noticia volvían a respirar. Rachel se acercó a Finn y agarro su mano, abrazándose a su brazo, apoyando la cabeza en este. Finn la miró y sacó su medía sonrisa típica. Cuando alzó la vista, miró a Kurt y propuso ir a la cafetería a tomar algo, hasta que su madre le avisará y así hicieron.

-O.

Habían pasado ya unas cuantas semanas del incidente y Burt ya se encontraba en casa, con absoluto reposo. Para que el taller no se quedará cerrado, Finn se hizo cargo de él, lo que hacía que Rachel y él casi ni se vieran.

Tras su clase de ballet, Rachel decidió pasarse a hacer una visita a su chico, y de esa forma se encontró en frente del taller a las 18h00. No había nadie esperando, así que entro dentro del taller, con cierta timidez.

- ¿Finn?- La voz de Rachel se oía como un susurro.- ¿Estas por aquí?

- Aquí.- Se oyó a lo lejos la voz de Finn.- Espera, no vengas o te pondrás perdida.- De debajo de un coche, apareció un Finn vestido con un mono azul lleno de grasa.- ¿Me puedes acercar la toalla?

- Claro.- Rachel cogió la toalla que Finn le había señalado y se la acerco.- Aunque he de admitir que manchado de grasa, estas guapísimo.

- ¿Sólo manchado de grasa?.- Refunfuño Finn tras limpiarse la cara.

- No, ya lo sabes. Pero manchado de grasa es como muy… -Rachel se acercó a él cogiéndole por la cremallera del mono.- … sexy.

- Berry, ¡estas descontrolada!.- Finn alzó las manos. No se atrevía a tocarla.

- Rachel tiró un poco del mono, y se puso de puntillas para besar sus labios. Finn puso mala cara, pues la iba a manchar, pero Rachel insistió, así que acercó sus labios a ella, para apartarse rápidamente. Rachel soltó su mono y puso sus brazos en jarras.

- Finn…- musitó haciendo un mohín infantil.

- Rachel, me muero de ganas de besarte, pero te voy a manchar.

- Quiero que me manches.

- Sí, pero tú ropa no lo quiere.- Rió Finn. Rachel volvió a hacer el mohín infantil de antes, y Finn negó con la cabeza.- Eres irresistible.

Finn cogió la cara sonriente de Rachel entre sus manos y la beso. En un principio el beso fue cuidadoso, y tímido, hasta que la lengua juguetona de Rachel se introdujo en la boca de Finn, lo que hizo perder el control de este. Finn quito las manos de su cara, pero no las poso en ningún lado, por miedo a mancharla, hasta que Rachel decidió coger estás y posarlas sobre sus caderas. Cuando las manos de Finn ya estaban posicionadas, Rachel volvió a enganchar la parte de la cremallera del mono, tirando levemente de él. Ese pequeño tirón hizo que sus cuerpos se tambalearan, haciéndolos andar a los dos. Rachel encontró la estabilidad al apoyarse sobre uno de los coches que había en el taller. Finn pego su cuerpo al de ella, sin importarle ya los manchones que pudiera ocasionar en su ropa, y paso sus manos por su espalda, acariciándola.

Ambos se separaron un instante para poder recuperar el aliento, y cuando Rachel fue a besarle otra vez, Finn se adelanto y mordió su labio inferior, tirando de él. Rachel paso su lengua por los labios de Finn, mirándole fijamente. Cuando Finn soltó su labio inferior, Rachel se lanzo sobre su boca para poder besarle, como si fuera una necesidad. Las manos de Rachel pasaron por todo el abdomen del cuerpo de Finn, mientras que las manos de Finn pasaron por el tronco de Rachel, llegando a tocar el aro del sujetador por encima de la ropa, lo que hizo soltar un leve gemido de Rachel.

Sus labios volvieron a separarse, ya que los besos de Rachel fueron bajando hasta llegar al cuello de Finn donde jugueteo, mientras Finn acallaba los gemidos que le producía los mordiscos de Rachel.

De repente, se oyó el timbre de la entrada del taller, lo que les hizo separarse rápidamente, mientras recolocaban toda su ropa, y sus respiraciones estaban alteradas. Rachel se escondió tras el coche, mientras que Finn salió a atender al cliente. Unos minutos después, Finn regreso con Rachel, que se había sentado en una silla que había encontrado.

- Mira.- Finn se apoyo en uno de los coches que se encontraba allí, observándola.- Al final no te he manchado.

- Finn.- Rachel se levanto acercándose a él y apoyando su mano en su abdomen.

- Otra vez no Rachel.- Dijo Finn mordiéndose el labio inferior.- Si me das otra sesión como la de antes, explotaré. O nos volverán a cortar.

- No, Finn, calla.- Rachel posó su mano sobre su boca para callarle. Le miró fijamente, y suspiro un par de veces antes de hablar.- Creo que estoy preparada.

- ¿Preparada?.- Balbuceó encima de la mano de Rachel.

- Si, bueno… ya sabes.- Rachel bajo la vista al suelo, y fue entonces cuando Finn lo entendió. Este agarro su rostro levantándolo para poder mirarla fijamente.

- Quiero que sea especial.- Finn besó su frente.- Quiero que sea aunque sea la mitad de especial de lo que tú eres. Te quiero, Rachel Berry.

- Y yo a ti, Finn. Te quiero muchísimo.

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN A MI SINO A GLEE**


	11. Chapter 11

Burt se encontraba muchísimo mejor, pero la ayuda de Finn en el taller le venía realmente bien, y más este fin de semana, en el que, Jenna la madre de este había enfermado y querían ir a visitarla. Carole decidió acompañarle, ya que aunque del pequeño susto no quedaba nada, no quería dejarle solo.

Kurt aprovecho ese fin de semana para irse con Blaine a su casa, ya que los padres de Blaine cumplían 15 años de casados y se fueron a celebrarlo. De esa manera Finn tenía la casa sola.

Era viernes, y salió del taller a las 20h30, y no tardo nada en llegar a su casa. Miró el reloj, y cogió tras dejar todas las cosas del taller en la entrada, cogió el teléfono.

- ¿Sí?.- La voz adormilada de Rachel se oyó al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Estabas dormida?

- Un poco.

- Te recuerdo que este es nuestro fin de semana.

- Lo sé, ya está todo preparado.

- ¿Qué le has dicho a tus padres?

- Que si Quinn.- Finn sonrió al otro lado del teléfono.- Llevo la mascarilla que me compraron mis padres, no te preocupes.

- Vale, ¿y si llaman a casa de Quinn?

- Si, ya me he duchado.

- Entiendo, ¿Quinn esta de acuerdo?

- Sí. ¿Podemos hablar esto en tu casa? Vamos a pasar todo el finde juntas.

- Vale, ¿paso a recogerte o vienes cuando me duche?

- La segunda opción me gusta más.- Hubo un segundo de silencio.- Es una gran película.

- Vale, pues tardaré 10 minutos, ve saliendo si quieres.

- Vale Quinn, estaré allí. Si, viene Finn a buscarme, no te preocupes. Un beso.

Y colgó. Finn negó con la cabeza, riendo sobre las ocurrencias de Rachel y dejó el teléfono en su sitio. Subió las escaleras, estirando la espalda. Estos días en el taller estaban siendo realmente agotadores, y seguramente con la primera paga que le diera Burt iría a un masajista. Se quito la ropa deportiva que llevaba debajo del mono en el taller y la echo al cesto de la ropa. Abrió el grifo de la ducha, y mientras esperaba a que se calentara, se miro en el espejo. Se peino para atrás un par de veces con las manos, pero desistió en seguida. Tras esto se metió bajo la ducha.

-O.

Rachel llego 20 minutos más tarde de lo que habían acordado, cosa que le vino muy bien a Finn, ya que tras el día de hoy, se había quedado más rato del que debía debajo del agua.

Rachel llamo a la puerta de Finn, pero nadie contesto. Frunció el ceño y volvió a llamar al timbre, pero también dio un par de golpecitos en la puerta. Esta vez, dentro de la casa se oyeron unos ruidos, como si alguien estuviera corriendo y acto seguido la voz de Finn gritando desde arriba. Rachel sonrió, y espero agarrando sus propias manos. La puerta se abrió tímidamente, y Rachel entro en el interior, y cuando miró a Finn entendió el por qué de todo. Finn se encontraba desnudo de torso para arriba, dejando ver su musculado cuerpo, y sus marcadas clavículas. La parte inferior la tapaba una toalla blanca que llevada atada a la cadera a modo falda. Rachel le miró de arriba abajo, mordiéndose el labio.

- Vaya, ¿esto es una indirecta de lo bien que lo vamos a pasar este fin de semana?.- Sonrió Rachel acercándose a él.

- Esto significa que no puedo seguir trabajando en el taller porque me tienen explotado.- Finn acerco su mano a la cara de Rachel, apartando su pelo. Se acerco a ella y la dio un cariñoso beso.- Voy arriba a vestirme.

- Puedes quedarte así.- Susurró Rachel agarrando su cara.- A mi no me molesta.- Y volvió a besarle. Finn sonrió sobre sus labios.

- Prefiero que luego tú me desvistas. Ve al salón, anda.- Finn se separo de ella, y la acarició la cadera, bajando su mano disimuladamente a su trasero.

-O.

Rachel se dirigió a la cocina, y sacó un filete de dentro de la nevera para Finn y algo para preparar una ensalada para ella. Finn apareció por la puerta, con un pantalón gris de pijama y una camiseta ancha blanca. Su pelo, húmedo aun, estaba despeinado y le daba un aspecto más aniñado. Se apoyo en el marco de la puerta y desde allí vio como Rachel, preparaba el filete para freírlo. Al ver su cara, sonrió y entró dentro.

- Déjalo, esto no es lo tuyo.- Sonrió acercándose a ella por la espalda, agarrándola por la cadera.

- La verdad que no.- Rachel alzo la vista, haciendo un puchero. Finn la dio un beso en la frente, y la aparto con delicadeza.

- Venga, prepara tu ensalada que yo me encargo del filete.

- ¿Cenamos aquí?

- Si, luego iremos al salón y vemos una película, si quieres.

- Claro, será genial.

-O.

Rachel había traído un par de películas románticas para disimular ante sus padres, y cuando fueron al salón, Finn la propuso poner una, ya que nunca había visto una de esas _moñadas. _Rachel escogió 'El diario de Noah' para la ocasión.

Finn había llevado un par de mantas y unas almohadas al salón, para estirarse en la alfombra y poder ver más cómodamente la película. A mitad de esta, Rachel se acerco a él, acurrucándose en su pecho y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en su cuello. Finn sacó su media sonrisa, y paso su mano por la cadera de Rachel, apretándola contra su cuerpo, acariciando su trasero.

Las manos de Rachel se introdujeron dentro de su camiseta y comenzó a acariciar su pecho, mientras subía continuaba con sus besos. Finn bajo su rostro, haciendo que Rachel parará y le mirara. Choco su nariz contra la de ella, suavemente, y beso sus labios dulcemente. Finn cogió el cuerpo de Rachel con facilidad, y la tumbo bajo su cuerpo, tumbándose él también. Los besos subieron de intensidad, mientras que las manos de Finn acariciaban todo el cuerpo de Rachel. Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de esta, y Finn lo notó en su piel. La miro fijamente.

- ¿Tienes frío?.- Susurró sobre sus labios. Rachel afirmó con la cabeza, aunque más que frío tenía miedo.- Espera.

Finn beso su cuello, lo que hizo temblar a Rachel, y se levanto de entre las sábanas. En unos pocos segundos, encendió la chimenea que tenían en el salón haciendo que la habitación tuviera una luz tenue. Finn volvió a recostarse al lado de Rachel, que seguía temblando. La miró y paso su brazo por sus hombros, abrazándola.

- Rachel, sino estás segura, no haremos nada.

- Finn.- balbuceó.- Estoy segura de que quiero hacerlo contigo, pero tengo miedo.

- ¿Miedo?.- Finn frunció el ceño.- ¿Miedo de qué?

- Miedo de no estar a la altura…- Rachel escondió su rostro bajo el pecho de Finn.- De no hacerlo bien… como Santana o como la animadora nueva o… cualquiera que haya pasado por aquí.

- Rachel.- Finn soltó una leve carcajada y cogió su rostro por la barbilla, alzando su cabeza para poder mirarla.- Mirame.

- No quiero, me da vergüenza.- Farfulló con tono infantil.

- Venga, mírame, no seas cabezota.- Rachel alzó la vista y le miró.- Bien, escúchame. ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?.- Rachel afirmó con la cabeza.- No tienes que tener miedo de nada, porque lo que pase hoy será mil veces mejor que todo lo que haya hecho anteriormente, porque hay una gran diferencia entre esas chicas y tú. Y es que a ti te quiero.

- Yo a ti también te quiero mucho, Finn.

- Eres mía.

Rachel se acercó a su rostro y lo beso con dulzura. Agarro el cuello de su camisa, y tiró de él levemente, mientras se tumbaba haciendo que el cuerpo de Finn se tumbara sobre el suyo. Finn paso las manos por las piernas de Rachel acariciándolas insistentemente. El beso gano intensidad cuando Finn introdujo su lengua en la boca de Rachel y esta le recibió jugando con ella.

Tras unos cuantos besos, la ropa les comenzaba a sobrar. Finn cogió el vestido de Rachel, y lo subió levemente. La miró y Rachel afirmó con la cabeza, dándole permiso. Con su ayuda, el vestido de Rachel cayó al suelo, al lado de la cama improvisada que habían montado. Finn se quedó observando a Rachel en ropa interior, lo que saco los colores de esta, que le dio un leve golpe en el hombro, pero Finn no reaccionó y comenzó a besar su hombro, pasando por su clavicula, y bajando a su pecho, donde se entretuvo algo más. Rachel logró alcanzar el final de la camiseta de Finn y tiro de ella, haciendo que se levantará y Finn en un rápido movimiento se la quito, dejándola junto al vestido. Y lo mismo ocurrió con sus pantalones, los que a Rachel le urgía que desaparecieran.

Esta vez fue Rachel la que comenzó a besar a Finn, primero su clavículas, luego su cuello, hasta subir al lóbulo de la oreja de este, donde dio un suave mordisco. El cuerpo de Finn tembló, pues era una de sus debilidades y Rachel había acertado de lleno. Finn comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Rachel, y sus manos se acercaron al broche del sujetador, que desato con facilidad. Rachel se deshizo de él, dejando sus pechos al aire. La vergüenza que sintió en un principio desapareció, ya que Finn la daba plena confianza, y la hacía sentir realmente deseada. Las manos de Finn pasaron a los pecho de Rachel, acariciándolos levemente. Volvió a hacer el mismo recorrido con sus labios, acabando en sus pechos, que beso. Fue hasta su pezón, donde se detuvo, mordiéndolo levemente, lo que hacía enloquecer a Rachel.

Tras un rato, Finn volvió a subir sus besos a los labios de Rachel, pero sus manos siguieron el recorrido hasta el final de su cuerpo, acariciando el sexo de Rachel por encima de la tela. Presiono levemente, lo que hizo que la espalda de Rachel se curvara levemente, soltando un ligero jadeo. Volvió a hacerlo, y el jadeo se convirtió en un leve gemido. Finn introdujo su mano por la tela y comenzó a acariciar su clítoris con lentitud. La miro, y vio mordía su labio inferior con los ojos cerrados. Se atrevió a bajar levemente e introdujo un dedo en su interior, haciendo que Rachel abriera la boca soltando un suave gemido. Repitió esto un par de veces, y parecía que el cuerpo de Rachel se iba acostumbrando a aquella sensación.

Pero Rachel no aguantaba más, y necesitaba tocarle a él también, así que se movió haciendo que Finn, asustado por haber ido demasiado rápido, se apartó. Rachel le cogió por los hombros y le tumbo a él, bajando ella por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su bóxer. Finn sonrió mirando como su chica tomaba la iniciativa. La mano de Rachel bajo el bóxer dejando libre la erección de Finn, y la cogió con delicadeza. Comenzó a subir y bajar su mano por ella, mirando a Finn tímidamente. Este afirmó con la cabeza, y cogió el rostro de Rachel con la mano para acercase a ella y la beso. Rachel siguió con ese movimiento, cada vez más rápido. La respiración de Finn se entrecortaba, sobre los labios de Rachel hasta que llego un momento en el que Finn tuvo que parar la mano de esta.

Con sus manos cogió la cadera de Rachel tumbándola en el suelo, y quitando la poca ropa que tenía. Se estiro hasta llegar a su pantalón de donde saco un preservativo. Miró a Rachel totalmente desnuda y se mordió el labio inferior.

- Eres preciosa. Y eres mía completamente.

- Soy tuya.- Le aseguró Rachel.

- ¿Estás lista?

- Lo estoy.

Finn se coloco el preservativo y se tumbo encima de Rachel. Coloco su miembro a la entrada del sexo de Rachel. Antes de hacer nada, puso sus manos a ambos lados de su cara y acerco su rostro al de ella, besándola dulcemente. Rachel estaba realmente tranquila, y la posición en la que estaban hizo que alzara su pelvis, pidiendo que Finn se introdujera en ella. Y así lo hizo.

Con total lentitud Finn se fue introduciendo poco a poco en Rachel. La tranquilidad que Finn la daba, hizo que fuera más fácil de lo que había pensado. Y con esa misma lentitud salió. Rachel paso su manos a la espalda de Finn, y a medida que iba aumentando el ritmo, sus uñas se hincaban sobre esta. Los gemidos de ambos iban aumentando, invadiendo la habitación por completo. El placer invadía el cuerpo de Rachel y hubo un momento en el que notó que iba a explotar. Y así paso. El placer estalló por todo el cuerpo de Rachel, haciendo que Finn se fuera con ella también.

Se desmoronó encima de ella, con la respiración aun agitada. Rachel acarició su espalda subiendo hasta su nuca, y allí se quedo acariciándola suavemente.

- ¿Estás bien?.- Dijo Finn cuando ya había recuperado medianamente el aliento.

- Mejor que nunca.- Respondió con una sonrisa Rachel.

- Eres increíble.

- Quizás tengamos que hacer esto más a menudo.- Sonrió, lo que hizo reír a Finn.

- Quizás tengamos que echar una revancha ahora mismo.

- Sería una buena idea.- Finn se incorporó mirando sorprendido a Rachel, y ambos se rieron.

- Eres perfecta.

- Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti. Y no puedes imaginar cuanto.

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECER A MI SINO A GLEE. **


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel se estiraba en la cama de Finn, para después volverse a dar la vuelta. Finn se había tenido que ir urgentemente al taller pues uno de los mejores clientes de Burt había tenido un gran incidente y necesitaba que le arreglara el coche.

Rachel se levanto de la cama y la camiseta que le había cogido a Finn calló hasta las rodillas, quedándola de vestido. Recogió su pelo en una coleta y bajo dando pequeños saltitos a la cocina. Era temprano, y quería prepararle el desayuno a Finn cuando llegará, así que rebusco por la cocina hasta encontrar un sobre para hacer tortitas. Sonrió ampliamente, ya que era una de las pocas cosas que sabía hacer, así que se puso manos a la obra.

Cuando casi había acabado de hacer el desayuno se oyó como la puerta se cerraba. Finn, sin esperar que Rachel se hubiera levantado de la cama, se dirigió a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua, y su sorpresa fue encontrarse a su esplendida novia vestida con su camiseta, detrás de un gran plato de tortitas.

- Buenos días.- Sonrió Rachel moviendo el plato.- No sabía con que te gustaban y como tampoco sabía cuánto ibas a tardar, las he dejado así.

- Dios Rachel… - Se acercó a ella y la agarró de la cintura, acercándola a él, besando su frente.- ¿Cómo he podido conseguir una novia tan perfecta como tú?

- No sé, yo a veces también me lo pregunto.- Rió divertida.- Vamos, siéntate y desayunamos.

- Primero tendría que ducharme.- Sin soltarla, se apartó ligeramente bajando su vista al mono de trabajo.

- Se van a quedar frías.- Rechistó Rachel, haciendo un puchero.

- Ve comiendo tú, y no tardo, ¿vale?.

Antes de que pudiera volver a rechistar, dio un ligero beso en sus labios y salió rápidamente hacía el cuarto de baño. Se quito el mono, tirándolo al cesto, junto con toda la ropa. Abrió el grifo y espero unos segundos a que el agua saliera más caliente. Se miro en el espejo, y advirtió un pequeño moratón en el cuello. Paso su mano por este, sonriendo, pues sabía perfectamente cómo y en qué momento había aparecido ahí. En su mente apareció la imagen de Rachel mordiendo su cuello levemente, y de repente como se vengaba del chupetón que le había hecho debajo de su seno. Volvió a sonreír y se metió en la ducha.

El agua acariciaba todo su cuerpo, relajándolo totalmente. Cerró los ojos, y alzó la cabeza dejando que el agua golpeara en su cara. De repente, notó frio y cuando abrió los ojos para ver por qué ocurría eso, descubrió como un pequeño cuerpo había abierto la ducha.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Rió divertido.

- Me aburro abajo sola, y tardabas y pensaba que quizás, necesitaras ayuda.- Rachel se mordió el labio inferior.

- Ven aquí anda.

Rachel se quito la amplia camiseta y para sorpresa de Finn no había más ropa en el cuerpo de esta. Finn sonrió y la cogió en volandas, besándola pasionalmente. Rachel se separó ligeramente de él, cerrando la ducha, para después volver a besarlo.

-O.

Rachel llegó a clase de Historia, bastante preocupada, buscando con la vista Quinn. Cuando la encontró fue corriendo hacía ella, sentándose a su lado.

- Creo que tengo un gran problema.

- ¿Estás embarazada?

- No. No que yo sepa.

- Entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte.

- Quinn, es serio, escúchame.

- Vale, perdona. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Mira esto.- Rachel sacó su móvil enseñándole un montón de mensajes de Jesse a Quinn.

- Bueno, Rach, son mensajes, no te preocupes.

- Hoy ha venido a mi casa. A recogerme. Le he explicado que estoy saliendo con Finn y no lo entiende. Dice que le da igual. Quinn, va a venir a por mí a la salida, y no quiero que se encuentre con Finn. No sé qué le pasa, pero últimamente no está bien, y por más que intento saber que le ocurre, no sé qué pasa.

- Bueno, pues hacemos una cosa. Mandamos un mensaje a todo el Glee club para quedarnos a comer juntos, y te escapas un momento para hacer que Jesse se vaya. Y yo te cubro. ¿Te parece?

- Quinn, no sé qué haría sin ti.

- Seguirías llevando el pelo hacia atrás sin flequillo.- Y las dos rieron a coro.

-O.

El plan había funcionado, y Rachel se había podido escaquear dirigiéndose al parking, donde Jesse le dijo que estaría. Cuando llego allí, este salió del coche, dirigiéndose a ella, con intención de besarla. Rachel se echo hacia atrás apartándose.

- Jesse, te he dicho que no. Estoy saliendo con Finn, y estoy muy feliz a su lado. ¿Quieres entenderlo?

- Rachel, si estuvieras bien con él no estarías aquí ahora mismo.

- Estoy aquí para decirte que te vayas y nos dejes en paz, porque si Finn se entera de que estas aquí podría acabar contigo.

- Finn es un idiota sin talento. Tú te mereces algo mejor. Algo como yo.

- No sabes nada de Finn.

- Pero sé que tú y yo seríamos la pareja. Ya lo fuimos, y te perdí, pero pienso volver a conquistarte.- Fue a agarrar su cadera para acercarla a él, pero Rachel se aparto, por lo que cogió su brazo tirando suavemente de ella.

- Sueltame.- El móvil de Rachel vibro en su bolsillo; seguramente fuera Quinn con la que había quedado que la llamaría si en 5 minutos no estuviera allí.

- No creo que deba hacerlo.- Rachel forcejeo con él, mientras que Jesse imponía más fuerza para acercase más a ella.

- Me estás haciendo daño.- El móvil volvió a vibrar.

- No te resistas.

- Jesse que me sueltes.

- Besame.

- ¿No la has oído?.- Detrás de Rachel apareció un cuerpo que superaba la media.- Sueltala.

- Oh, vaya, un gigante escapándose de los mundos de Gulliver.- Dijo burlón Jesse soltando el brazo de Rachel.

- ¿Estás bien? Pregunto Finn acariciando la espalda de Rachel.

- Si, vámonos.

- Espera.- Finn se acercó a Jesse.- Déjala en paz.

- Finn déjalo…

- ¿Qué vas a hacer sino?

Finn mojo sus labios, y antes de que Jesse pudiera darse cuenta tenía el puño de Finn en su cara, derribándolo al suelo. Finn dio una patada lo suficientemente fuerte como para girar el cuerpo de Jesse en el suelo.

- No te acerques más a ella.- Le amenazó.

Jesse se levanto, sacudiendo su chaqueta. Se llevo la mano a la boca, la cual estaba sangrando por el golpe de Finn, y guardando el poco orgullo que tenía se monto en el coche, desapareciendo del parking.

Rachel fue hacía Finn, agarrando la mano del puñetazo. Finn se soltó de ella, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro, mientras por su cabeza solo estaba el pensamiento de que tenía que haberle dado más fuerte.

- Finn, para. ¿Qué te ocurre? Tú no eres así. Nunca hubieras pegado a nadie.

- Rachel, ¿no has visto lo que estaba haciendo?

- Lo sé, Finn, pero nunca te había visto comportarte así.- Agarro su mano deteniéndole.- Llevas unos días raro, y no me has dicho nada. ¿He hecho algo?

- ¿Tú?.- Sonrió de medio lado, negando con la cabeza. Llevo su mano al pelo de Rachel apartándolo de su rostro.- Tú eres la única que me aparta de todos los problemas, Rachel. Eres lo único valioso que tengo.

- Cuéntame que te ocurre.

- Rach…- Los ojos de Finn se llenaron de lagrimas, y Rachel se acerco rápidamente a él, abrazándole.

- Sh, tranquilo. No pasa nada.

- Rachel, mi padre no era quien yo pensaba, ¿sabes? Descubrí a mi madre hablando con Burt y me contó todo. La guerra no era lo suyo, y… yo pensaba que algún día sería como él, un gran hombre, y ahora me entero que no es así. ¿Qué me queda?

- Eh, eh.- Rachel se aparto de él cogiendo su rostro con las manos.- Mírame. Tú eres un gran hombre. Un líder. Un gran compañero. Un excelente novio. Los errores que haya cometido tu padre en el pasado no te condicionan a ti a cometerlos. Lo único que hacen esos errores es enseñarte a ser mejor.

- ¿Cómo eres así de increíble?.- Finn acercó su rostro al de Rachel, besándola suavemente.

- Porque tengo un gran hombre a mi lado. Tú me inspiras.- Sonrió sobre sus labios.- Venga.- Se separó de él y agarro su mano.- Nos están esperando para comer.

Y los dos desaparecieron del parking, entrelazando sus manos.

-O.

- Bien chicos, tenemos mucho que ensayar.- Will apareció por la puerta con la misma energía que aparecía siempre.

- Señor Shue.- Finn alzó la mano.

- Si Finn.

- Me gustaría cantar una canción antes de nada.- Todos los compañeros le miraron extrañados.

- Claro, por supuesto. Adelante.

- Usted siempre habla de que las canciones nos ayudan a expresarnos, a decir aquello que nosotros no somos capaces de hacer. He tenido una semana muy dura, y mis compañeros me han ayudado mucho, gracias a todos. Pero… hay una persona a la que no puedo agradecérselo solo con palabras, porque me parece muy poco para ella.- Finn miró a Rachel, la cual sonreía tímidamente mirando expectante.

- Vamos tio, adelante.- Le animo Puck, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Rachel, apretándolo levemente.

- '_There are no words, to paint a picture of you girl.  
Your eyes, and those curves, it's like you're from some other world.  
__You walk my way, oh God it's so frustrating.[…]_

_If I could be your superman,  
I'd fly you to the stars and back again.  
'cause everytime you touch my hand,  
you feel my powers running through your veins.  
But I can only write this song,  
And tell you that I'm not that strong.  
'Cause I'm no superman, I hope you like me as I am, ohh yeah, deladum, delai…'_

Todos los compañeros del Glee se levantaron a aplaudirle en su sitio, excepto Rachel, la cual se levantó dirigiéndose a él, abrazándole y besándole, totalmente emocionada. Santana y Mercedes comenzaron a gritarles, divertido, haciendo que se separaran.

- Rachel miró a Finn sonriendo, y acarició su rostro.

- Gracias.- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Gracias a ti, por todo lo que me das.- Y con esto Finn beso su pelo.

- Bien chicos.- Will se puso entre los dos, agarrando sus hombros.- Tenemos mucho que trabajar.- Miró a Finn y en un susurro le dijo.- Has estado maravilloso.- Volvió a mirar a todos los compañeros.- Venga chicos, empezamos.

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PERTENENCIA DE GLEE.**


	13. Chapter 13

Nueva York, quizás una de las ciudades más bonitas de todo el continente. Los chicos del Glee club estaban realmente emocionados, después de un muchísimo tiempo, por fin habían logrado escalar hasta el Nacional. Y se vean más preparados que nunca.

La mitad del Glee se graduaría este año, y era su última oportunidad para poder conseguir la victoria. El año anterior quedaron entre los 10 primeros, pero por la falta de química en el equipo, y la poca espectacularidad del show no lograron escalar. Pero este año no iba a pasar eso. Era el primer año que el Glee club estaba unido al máximo, incluyendo a Finn al que se le veía más emocionado que nunca.

En el avión, Rachel se quedo dormida encima de Finn, que acariciaba su cintura, con cuidado de no despertarla. Al otro lado, la escena era la misma, realizada por Puck y Quinn. Finn levanto la vista y vio a su amigo besando la frente de la jefa de animadoras y sonrió.

- Se os ve genial.- Hablo casi en un susurro Finn, para no despertar a ambas chicas, ni al resto del club.

- Lo estamos.- Puck apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro de Quinn que se movió, sin llegar a despertarse, y se recolocó abrazando el cuerpo Puck.- ¿Qué tal con ella?

- Es increíble. Nunca en mi vida me hubiera imaginado con ella, y mírame. Estoy como un tonto, colado por ella.

- Te dije que Rachel había cambiado. Al principio si era la loca desquiciada de la que hablabas, pero más adelante, no sé… a mi me cae muy bien.- Admitió Puck.

- Y tú a ella. De verdad, habla genial de ti.- Finn notó como Rachel tembló bajo su cuerpo, y acarició su brazo para que entrara en calor.

- Me alegro de veros tan bien. Hacéis buena pareja.- Rió Puck, y Finn acompaño a su compañero en las risas.

Rachel volvió a temblar y esta vez, Finn se inclino un poco para coger una de las mantas que había al lado del asiento de Rachel. Con su movimiento, Rachel hizo unos pequeños ruiditos, y arrugó la nariz. Finn sonriendo, la tapo y beso su frente. Justo en ese momento, Rachel se despertó. Finn se quedo observando como aquella pequeña chica frotaba sus ojos y se escondía bajo la manta, puesto que la tenue luz del avión le molestaba. Finn rió y metió su cabeza bajo la manta, para poder seguir observándola.

- Hola dormilona. Creo que eres de las chicas que más duermen.

- Tengo que cuidarme, porque sino luego no cantaré ni bailaré bien y perderemos.- Dijo Rachel, con la voz aun ronca de su pequeña siesta.

- ¿No te vale con que te cuide yo?.- Dijo Finn pegando su frente a la de ella.

- Me encanta cuando me cuidas tú.- Rachel dio un ligero beso en los labios de Finn.

- Eres preciosa.- Susurró en sus labios.

Finn paso una mano por el cabello de Rachel retirándolo de su cara, y volvió a besarla, esta vez con más intensidad. Rachel correspondió su beso, pegándose a él, acariciando su torso. El calor debajo de la manta comenzaba a notarse, y antes de que el señor Shue fuera a retirarles su pequeño iglú lo hicieron ellos.

Rachel fue la primera en sacar la cabeza de debajo de aquella manta, y Finn no tardo ni un segundo en hacerlo. Pero sus cuerpos seguían tapados, y Rachel quería jugar. Bajo sus manos hasta llegar al final del jersey de Finn e introdujo su mano dentro de este acariciando los abdominales de su novio. Finn se puso algo tenso y la miro, abriendo ampliamente los ojos, pero Rachel no paro, e intento bajar su mano hasta sus pantalones, pero Finn paro su mano.

- Señorita Berry, estas descontrolada.- Susurró Finn para que la conversación quedará entre ambos.

- No tengo yo la culpa, Hudson, si pudiéramos estar más tiempos solos.- Rachel alzó las cejas, divertida.

- Yo tampoco la tengo, ven a verme al taller.

- Algún día iré y tendrás que pararme si no quieres armar un escándalo.- Rió Rachel.

- Estoy deseando que eso ocurra y que no pueda pararte.

- ¿Cuándo dices que trabajas?

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Tú es lo que me has pasado, si te hubieras estado quieto yo seguiría siendo una chica modosita y tranquila.

- Me encantas tal y como eres. Modosita y tranquila o alterada y salvaje.- y entonces Finn volvió a besar a Rachel.

- Chicos, arriba.- Hablo el señor Shue.- Estamos llegando.

-O.

Estaban todos en la habitación de hotel, agotados después de haber estado ensayando toda la tarde los números para el nacional. Las chicas acababan de llegar tras darse una ducha y haberse arreglado para la cena en el hotel.

- Señor Shue, es pronto aun, ¿vamos a quedarnos aquí toda la tarde?.- Preguntó Tina.

- Si, es verdad, es NY, y ¿no vamos a ver nada?.- La apoyo Mike.

- La verdad chicos es que… tengo bastante trabajo.

- Pero nos vamos a morir del asco aquí dentro.- Añadió Santana.- Déjenos salir.

- Yo me voy a ir a mi habitación a llamar a Holly para ver como esta su hijo y después llamaré a Emma para ver como esta.- Dijo Will dirigiéndose hacia la puerta mientras todos los alumnos le miraban sonriendo.- Luego haré el trabajo y me meteré a la ducha. Hasta la hora de la cena no creo que salga de allí.- Les sonrió.- Tened cuidado y si pasa algo, tenéis mi número.

Cuando el señor Shue cerró la puerta, todos los alumnos comenzaron a festejarlo riendo divertidos. Cada uno cogió su abrigo y Sam y Puck sacaron se llevaron la guitarra por si la iban a usar, y tras unos segundo salieron del hotel todos juntos.

-O.

Llegaron todos al Central Park y se quedaron asombrados con la maravilla de aquel lugar. Habían andado mucho por toda la ciudad para no perderse nada de ella y se quedaron enamorados de ella.

- Juradme que volveremos alguna vez en nuestra vida aquí todos juntos otra vez.- Dijo Mercerdes mirando a cada uno de sus compañeros.

- Podréis quedaros a dormir todos en mi casa, porque pienso vivir aquí.- Dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de Mercedes.

- ¿Fiesta en casa de Rachel? Yo me apunto.- Rió Puck.

- Tú en mi casa no montas nada.- Le regaño dándole un leve toque en la nariz divertida.

- La casa de Rachel será un templo.- Hablo Santana.- Yo creo que allí no se podrá ni mirar las cosas.- Rachel frunció el ceño, y Santana la dio un abrazo riendo divertida.

- Chicos, ¿qué os parece si cantamos algo?.- Propuso Sam sacando la guitarra.

- ¡Si! ¿Qué tal si rememoramos una gran canción? _Lean on me.- _Dijo Quinn y todos se miraron sonriendo. Antes de que alguien se pudiera negar, Puck y Sam comenzaron a tocar.

- '_[…]Lean on me  
When you're not strong,  
And I'll be your friend.  
I'll help you carry on,  
For it won't be long  
'Till I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on….'_

Al acabar la canción todos se miraron y se fundieron en un abrazo. Incluso a Tina se le saltaron un par de lágrimas por la emoción del momento. Todo eso se paso cuando descubrieron como Puck había pasado el sombrero de Mike consiguiendo dinero para ir a tomar algo todos juntos.

-O.

Los chicos volvían al hotel y Finn y Rachel se habían quedado un poco más atrás que el resto. Caminaban de la mano, mientras Rachel hablaba sin parar. Finn no decía nada, simplemente se limitaba a escuchar y a mirar como su chica estaba realmente ilusionada por venir aquí en un futuro.

De repente, Finn se paró en seco, frenando a Rachel de esa manera. Antes de que Rachel pudiera preguntar lo que ocurría Finn la beso, como si tuviera miedo de algo. Y ese miedo era el que tenía de perderla. Rachel se apartó de él levemente y vio en su rostro miedo, y en sus ojos lagrimas.

- Finn, ¿qué ocurre?

- Te quiero. Te quiero muchísimo. Y tengo tanto miedo de perderte.

- ¿Perderme? ¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo?

- Mírate y mírame. Yo soy un chico de campo, no puedo optar a nada más que no sea Lima, y tú eres una chica con mucho futuro, y a la que esta ciudad necesita. NY te necesita a ti, y tú necesitas a NY. Y tengo miedo de que eso se interponga entre nosotros.

- Finn, no seas idiota

- Es lo que soy, ¿recuerdas?

- Cállate y escúchame. Lo que nos hace querer estar juntos es lo diferentes que somos. Si fuéramos iguales, si los dos tuviéramos las mismas metas, ni tú estarías enamorado de mi, ni yo estaría enamorado de ti. Te quiero. Y las dificultades que me pongan en el camino siempre harán que mis sentimientos sean más fuertes. No sé qué va a pasar en un futuro, pero lo solucionaremos, ¿vale?

Finn afirmó con la cabeza y volvió a besarla, algo más tranquilo por las palabras que habían salido de Rachel. No sabía ni como, ni porqué pero cada palabra que decía Rachel siempre le hacía sentirse aliviado. Tranquilo. Y esa era una de las cualidades que tanto le gustaba de ella.

Cogió su mano de nuevo y comenzó a caminar con ella, para entrar al hotel, donde el resto de sus compañeros les esperaban para ir a cenar.

-O.

Se encontraban a punto de entrar al escenario. Habían estado viendo todas las actuaciones de la competición y eran geniales, pero ellos iban confiados pues habían elegido algunas de sus mejores canciones.

Will les reunió a todos en un circulo como hacia siempre, pero esta vez no le dejaron hablar.

- Señor Shue.- Comenzó a hablar fin.- Estuvimos pensando en por qué queríamos ganar esto y todos estuvimos de acuerdo. Por usted. Ha sido un gran profesor.

- Siempre nos ha ayudado en todo.- Continuó Puck.- Y nos ha apoyado cuando nadie más creía en nosotros.

- Nos ayudo en nuestros momentos más duros.- Dijo Kurt agarrando la mano de Blaine y de Santana.- Haciéndonos salir a flote cuando pensábamos que ya estábamos en el fondo.

- Ha confiado en cada uno de nosotros.- Dijo Rachel.- Cuando nadie más lo hacia.

- Cuando ni nosotros mismo lo hacíamos.- Dijo Quinn sonriendo.

- Nos ha ayudado en muchas cosas, y pase lo que pase siempre se lo vamos a agradecer.- Añadió Mike.

- Usted es el espíritu del Glee, señor Shue.- Dijo Mercedes.- Y sin usted nada de esto hubiera podido pasar.

- Gracias por cada palabra y cada clase.- Finalizó Finn.

Los ojos de Will estaban llenos de lágrimas y cuando intento hablar, un nudo se le atasco en la garganta. Cogió a los alumnos que tenía a ambos lados y los abrazo, acercándolos al circulo para crear un abrazo conjunto.

La llamada de que les tocaba salir a actuar fue la que les hizo separarse. Will les deseo suerte y los chicos fueron a sus puestos. El escenario se abrió y comenzó a sonar la música.

_- Highway run into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round, you're on my mind_

_- Restless hearts sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love along the wire_

_- They say that the road ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line it's been you and me  
And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be_

Cuando Rachel y Finn terminaron de cantar todo el público se levanto aplaudiendo. Finn y Rachel se fundieron en un abrazo y salió del escenario dejando a Finn solo, a espera de que sus compañeros llegaran para cantar la siguiente canción.

_- […]I'm starting with the man in the mirror  
I'm asking him to change his ways  
And no message could have been any clearer  
If you wanna make the world a better place  
Take a look at yourself, and then make that change…'_

Lo mismo ocurrió cuando acabaron la actuación, y por fin salió la más esperada de todas. La grupal. Desde el escenario, todos y cada uno de ellos se miraron y se sonrieron, deseándose suerte. La música comenzó a sonar.

_- [Paradise by the Dashboard Light]_

_[…]I couldn't take it any longer  
Lord I was crazed  
And when the feeling came upon me  
Like a tidal wave  
I started (swearing to my god)  
And on my (mother's) grave  
That I would (love you to the end of time)  
I swore I would (love you to the end of time)_

Esta vez el público se vino arriba aplaudiendo fervientemente. Los integrantes del Glee club se abrazaron en el escenario mientras el telón se bajaba. Finn busco a Rachel y cuando la cogió, la agarro por la cintura y la elevo, besándola.

- Has estado genial.- Le dijo Rachel.

- Te quiero.- Y volvió a besarla.

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA SERIE GLEE. **


	14. Chapter 14

"_Este capítulo va dedicado a mi Esther, que el otro día fue su cumpleaños, y le prometí que escribiría. Bien, llego tarde, pero aquí lo tienes. Felicidades, mi niña"_

_-O._

Todos se encontraban encerrados en la habitación del señor Shue esperando a que subiera a comunicarles lo que ocurría. La última vez que fueron al Nacional, bajaron todos a verlo, y se desilusionaron muchísimo, al quedarse fuera, así que tras una votación decidieron que fuera solo el señor Shue a ver que ocurría.

Si pasaban, tendrían que volver a subir al escenario a cantar de nuevo, y si no, tendrían que adelantar los billetes de avión para regresar de nuevo al instituto sin su ansiado título.

Santana se movía nerviosa por la habitación, preguntando cada dos pasos que donde se habría metido su profesor, e insultando a cada persona que intentaba tranquilizarla. Brittany se levanto y la cogió de la mano, llevándola a una silla, y allí consiguió calmarla, cosa que agradeció toda la habitación.

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Will apareció cabizbajo. Tina, antes de que abriera la boca ya se había puesto a llorar, lamentándose por no haber podido ganar otra vez. Pero Will alzó el brazo mandando callar a Tina.

- ¡Estamos entre los 10 primeros!.- Todos lo miraron con los ojos bien abiertos.- No sé exactamente en cuál de las posiciones porque no han puesto número a partir de los ganadores, ¡ pero estamos entre ellos! ¡Enhorabuena chicos, lo habéis conseguido!

Todos se abrazaron felizmente, saltando por toda la habitación. Puck fue el primero en acercarse al señor Shue para abrazarle, y todos le siguieron de inmediato.

-O.

Tras toda una mañana y parte de tarde de ensayo, Will les propuso irse a dar una vuelta por la Gran Manzana, a lo que todos aceptaron de inmediato.

Rachel se encontraba sentada en las escaleras, mientras Puck y Santana discutían con un vendedor de perritos para que les dejara todos a un precio razonable, a la vez que Will intentaba calmar la situación, agarrando a Puck, que ya había alzado el brazo un par de veces. Finn se sentó al lado de Rachel, y le acarició el pelo.

- Hola Rach, ¿qué te ocurre?

- Estoy cansada, simplemente. La actuación de ayer, el ensayo de hoy, la caminata. Y el simple hecho de pensar que mañana tenemos otra actuación me agota aun más.

- Tengo una idea.- Finn se levanto y se dirigió al señor Shue. Hablaron y tras una afirmación con la cabeza, Finn se volvió a acercar a Rachel ofreciéndole su mano.- Nos volvemos al hotel.

- No, Finn. No nos vamos a ir todos porque yo este cansada.

- No, tonta, solos tú y yo. Le he dicho que te encuentras mal, pero que para no estropear la diversión del grupo querías seguir. Le he propuesto que te acompaño yo al hotel, y me encargo de que no te pongas peor.- Finn la guiño un ojo.- Venga vamos.

Rachel se levanto agarrando la mano de Finn, y abrazándose a su brazo. Se despidieron de los compañeros, y Rachel agradeció a Will que les dejará irse.

-O.

Rachel abrió la puerta de la habitación de las chicas y Finn sin esperar invitación entro con ella. Rachel se tumbo en su cama, cerrando los ojos, y notó como esta bajaba un poco más soportando el peso de otra persona, la cual se estaba dedicando a besuquear su cuello, acariciando su pierna.

- Finn, para.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque vamos a deshacer la cama, y todo el mundo se va a dar cuenta de que no estaba mala.

- Bueno, podemos hacerlo en otro lado que no sea la cama

Rachel abrió los ojos y alzo la cabeza para mirarlo. Finn se escondió en su cuello y comenzó a subir la mano por su pierna, arrastrando el vestido con ella, hasta llegar a la ingle de Rachel, donde apretó suavemente. De los labios de Rachel se escapo un jadeo acompañado de un pequeño espasmo por todo su cuerpo que hizo que curvara su espalda. Los besos de Finn se iban intercambiando por pequeños mordiscos, que hacían enloquecer a Rachel.

- Finn para, van a venir y nos van a pillar.

- Pues habrá que hacerlo rápido.

Finn metió la mano en el centro de Rachel, y comenzó a acariciarla por encima de la tela. Rachel se enganchó a la espalda de Finn, hincando sus uñas en él, sin poder hacer ya nada para resistirse. Con un dedo, Finn apartó la tela, y introdujo otro por esta, acariciándola. La boca de Rachel buscaba la de Finn, que la recibió encantado. Con un sutil movimiento, las bragas de Rachel habían caído de su sitio original, dejando total libertad a la mano de Finn. Rachel intentaba acallar los gemidos en la boca de Finn, cosa que cada vez le estaba poniendo más difícil. De repente, notó como se iba, apretándose contra Finn.

Finn agarró a Rachel por la cadera, y con cuidado se fue levantando de la cama. Rachel paso sus piernas por cintura de Finn haciendo su peso más ligero. Cuando ya se había conseguido levantar del todo, con Rachel encima, volvió a buscar su boca, ansioso. Camino a tientas por la habitación hasta encontrar el escritorio donde apoyo a Rachel. Esta se separó de él mirándole divertida.

- Así no estropearemos la cama, y nadie notará nada.- Sonrió Finn sobre sus labios.

Volvió a besarla, mientras que Rachel bajaba las manos a su pantalón, desabrochando el botón de este. Finn llevo la mano a su bolsillo trasero, donde tenía la cartera, y de donde saco un preservativo, que le ofreció a Rachel. Esta lo cogió con una sonrisa y bajo el pantalón, tirando con el también los calzoncillos, dejando libre la erección de Finn.

Cogió el preservativo y lo colocó con cuidado en la erección de Finn, y cuando termino, le miró a los ojos, esperando una señal de aprobación, la cual obtuvo. Finn llevo su mano al pecho de Rachel, y la echo hacia atrás levemente, haciendo que Rachel tuviera que sujetar su cuerpo apoyando una mano en el escritorio. Finn se acercó a ella, acercando su miembro a la entrada del sexo de Rachel, y tras un largo beso, Finn se introdujo en ella. Al principio lentamente, pero poco a poco, la intensidad de las envestidas eran más fuerte y más seguidas. La espalda de Rachel se curvaba a cada gemido que daba, y que Finn acallaba en su boca. Tras unos instantes, Finn se notó irse, acabando dentro de Rachel, la cual había comenzado a temblar al irse con él. Finn tardo apenas unos segundos en recuperar la respiración, y salió de ella rápidamente, intentando dejar todo como si allí no hubiera pasado nada.

Rachel entro al baño para recolocarse el pelo y cuando salió de allí, Finn había dejado todo como si hubieran estado sentados uno al lado del otro, sin hacer nada. Finn se sentó en el sofá, y Rachel se sentó encima de sus piernas, abrazando su cuello.

- ¿Esta es una manera de descansar?

- No lo sé.- Sonrió Finn.- Pero… ¿a qué ahora estas mucho más relajada?

- Te llamaré cada vez que este agotada y nerviosa.

-O.

Rachel se movía nerviosa de un lado para otro detrás del escenario. Quinn se acercó a ella por la espalda y la agarró de las caderas haciéndola cosquillas. Rachel se giro y Quinn pudo ver el miedo en el rostro de Rachel.

- Ey, Rach, no te preocupes. ¡Va a ser genial y vamos a ganar gracias a ti!

- No estoy yo muy segura de eso. ¡Estoy temblando!

- Si te dijera cual ha sido mi remedio para calmarme me echarías de aquí por poco profesional.- Rachel frunció el ceño confusa.- Rachel… ya sabes… Puck.

- La madre que te parió, Quinn.- Dijo escandalizada Rachel riendo.

- Tú cállate, que la cara que tenías ayer cuando llegamos no era de estar enferma exactamente.- Quinn golpeo en el brazo a Rachel, y las dos comenzaron a reír.

- ¿Qué les ocurre a mis chicas favoritas? .- Puck se acercó y las abrazo a ambas.

- Nada, Noah, simplemente nos relajamos.- Dijo Quinn apoyándose encima de su pecho.

- Pero solo nos reímos.- Recalcó Rachel haciéndolas reír más.

- Abrazo, abrazo.- Finn llegó por el otro lado y abrazó a los tres con sus grandes brazos.

- Finn, el vestido, el vestido.- Grito Quinn.

- Chicos, aquí.- Dijo Will reuniendo a todos en grupo.- Hoy quiero hablar yo. Ayer lo hicisteis genial, y me hicisteis emocionarme como nunca. Soy lo mejor que ha pasado por este escenario digan los jueces lo que digan, y nos vayamos con el trofeo que nos vayamos, habéis ganado. Os quiero, a cada uno de vosotros por ser como sois, y por lo que me habéis hecho ser a mí. Gracias por dejarme ser vuestro profesor. Manos al medio y a triunfar.

Cuando dieron la presentación, las chicas, excepto Rachel salieron al escenario vitoreadas por todos sus compañeros. Se miraron unas a las otras, mientras el público aplaudía por su llegada. La música comenzó a sonar.

_- […]What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone…_

El público comenzó a aplaudir, levantándose de sus asientos, canturreando el nombre del coro. Rachel mordió su labio inferior desde dentro del escenario, nerviosa. Finn la dio un beso en la mejilla, susurrándola: 'suerte, te quiero'. Eso la hizo sonreír y salió a mitad del escenario.

_- We could just go home right now  
Or maybe we could stick around  
For just one more drink, oh yeah  
Get another bottle out  
Let's shoot the breeze  
Sit back down  
For just one more drink, oh yeah…_

El teatro se vino abajo de la cantidad de aplausos que habían recibido tras la actuación de Rachel. Esta saludo y se quedo en mitad del escenario, esperando a que el resto de compañeros fueran al escenario a hacer la última actuación. Will les hizo un gesto de apoyo desde dentro de las cortinas. La música comenzó a sonar, y la gente se quedo extrañada al no reconocer su sonido.

_- […]Let's light up the world toni-i-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite  
I know that we got the love alri-i-ight  
Come on and li-li-light it up  
Light it up tonight…_

Cuando la gente se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una canción original, los aplausos se ampliaron respecto a las actuaciones anteriores. Los chicos se abrazaron entre ellos y salieron rápidamente del escenario dando paso al siguiente coro.

-O.

Todos los coros estaban en mitad del escenario. El tercer y el segundo premio ya había sido repartido a unos grandes coros. Los chicos del Glee apretaban sus manos, nerviosos, mirando al suelo, cabizbajos. Una chica morena, delgada y alta, casi del estilo de una modelo llego a mitad del escenario, dándole al presentador de la gala un sobre con el ganador.

- Y el ganador del Nacional es… -Hizo una pausa dramática mientras sacaba el nombre del ganador del sobre.- ¡NEW DIRECTIONS!

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PERTENENCIA DE GLEE. **


	15. Chapter 15

El señor Shue entro en la sala de ensayo con el trofeo del Nacional en las manos, mientras era vitoreado por todos. Will alzó el trofeo, y se lo entrego a Finn, para que este lo colocará en el atril que habían habilitado en aquella sala y todos aplaudieron, alegres por la victoria tras todo el esfuerzo y la crítica que habían tenido en este instituto.

Finn volvió con el grupo abrazando a Rachel por la espalda. Esta apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Finn alzando la cabeza, para mirarle a los ojos, sonriendo. Le lanzó un beso, y volvió a mirar al trofeo, orgullosa por lo que habían conseguido.

-O.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer Rachel?.- Pregunto Kurt con un montón de panfletos en sus manos.

- Voy a estudiar en NYADA, lo tengo claro. Nueva York es mi sitio, y necesito ir allí. Es mi sueño desde hace tanto tiempo…

- Es muy difícil entrar.

- Pero lo conseguiré. Y tú lo conseguirás conmigo.

- ¿Yo?.- Rió Kurt.- No lo creo.

- Vamos, Kurt, ¿me estas diciendo que no quieres ir a vivir a NY conmigo? ¿Asistir a la mejor universidad qué hay? ¿No lo vas a intentar?.- Le animó Rachel.

- Te odio, Berry.- Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa tirando todos los papeles quedándose únicamente con el papel de NYADA en sus manos.

- Nos vamos a Nueva York.- Y dicho eso, Rachel se tiro en los brazos de Kurt abrazándole fuertemente.

-O.

Rachel recogió su pelo, con la respiración aun agitada. Se tumbo al lado de Finn que reía divertido al ver la agitación de su novia. Paso el brazo por el hombro de ella, acercándola a él. Beso su frente y la dejo relajarse en su pecho.

- ¿Mejor?.- Volvió a reír Finn.

- No sé como lo haces, de verdad.

- Es cosa de dos Rach, vamos mejorando juntos.

- ¿Puedo estar volviéndome adicta a ti?.- Pregunto alzando la vista.

- Puede ser, ¿qué síntomas tienes? Puedo resolverte tus dudas.

- Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y eso?

- Porque yo soy adicto a ti, y bueno tengo los síntomas bastante claros.- Sonrió Finn.

- Es que es imposible no quererte.- Rachel se incorporó y beso sus labios dulcemente. Se despegó del cuerpo de Finn y le miró, aun con la sonrisa en los labios.- Voy al baño, no tardo.

Rachel se levanto y se puso el albornoz que había en su habitación, tapando su cuerpo desnudo. Finn se levanto de la cama colocándose su bóxer. Se acercó al escritorio de Rachel y vio unos papeles que hablaban sobre universidades. Finn los ojeo por encima, y negó con la cabeza. Él aun no sabía que quería estudiar exactamente. Tenía en mente lo que quería hacer en un futuro, pero no sabía si estaba preparado para serlo. Había tenido grandes conversaciones con Will y cada vez estaba más seguro de que quería convertirse el algo muy parecido a él. Ser profesor.

Rachel salió del baño y vio como Finn toqueteaba sus folletos sobre universidades. Se acercó por su espalda y la acarició levemente. Finn miró a Rachel y abrazo su cuerpo, besando su cabeza.

- ¿Qué hacías?.- Pregunto abrazándolo por la cadera.

- Miraba tus panfletos.- Cogió uno.- Todos son en Nueva York

- Si, bueno… ya sabes, siempre ha sido mi sueño. ¿Hay algún inconveniente?

- No, ninguno. No voy a ser yo quien te impida cumplir algo que tú desees.

- ¿Tú qué harás?.- Rachel le miró fijamente, realmente intrigada, ya que nunca había querido hablar de este tema.

- No lo sé.- Finn se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la cama, sentándose, haciendo un gesto para que Rachel se sentará encima de ella. Y así lo hizo.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ves haciendo en un futuro?

- Llegando a casa y viéndote sentada en el sofá de casa, mientras relees una y otra vez tu próxima actuación. Entonces me siento contigo, te beso y te acomodas en mi pecho.- Rachel sonrió tras su explicación, y le siguió el juego.

- Entonces, en ese momento, yo te pregunto que qué tal te ha ido el día. ¿Tú que me respondes?.- Finn miraba al infinito, mientras acariciaba la espalda de Rachel.

- Agotado. Los chicos son realmente agotadores, y a veces educarles es algo imposible.- Dijo sin pensarlo. Rachel chasqueó los dedos llamando su atención.

- Profesor. Creo que no podía haber encontrado una profesión mejor para ti.

- ¿Tú crees? .- Rachel afirmo con la cabeza.- ¿Sabes? Hasta hace no mucho no sabía que iba a hacer, y el señor Shue me ha hecho creer un poco más en mi, y yo quiero hacer eso con otros chicos, ¿sabes? Motivarles.

- Además se te da muy bien.

- Que va, ¿por qué dices eso?

- Animaste a Puck para que estudiara para sus últimos exámenes y los ha aprobado. Sam quería salirse del equipo porque no le ponían en el campo, y le aconsejaste y ahora es titular siempre. Artie quería dejar de grabar y tras una charla contigo está mirando panfletos para el año que viene en Nueva York. Santana tenía miedo de contarle al mundo su homosexualidad, y con mucho apoyo tuyo ha ido saliendo adelante… Finn.- Rachel beso su mejilla.- Eres un líder. Y serás un gran maestro.

- Y tendré a la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo.

Sonrió cogiendo su cadera y echándose hacia atrás, besándola. Rachel rió divertida, y escaló por encima de su cuerpo, amoldándose a él. La bata se deshizo por el movimiento y dejo a la vista el hombro de Rachel. Ambos se miraron y Finn sonrió, bajando su mano al trasero de Rachel, apretándolo levemente. Los dos sabían que era el momento de tener una segunda partida antes de que los padres de Rachel aparecieran por ahí.

-O.

- NYADA no es para mi, Rachel.- Quinn soltó el vaso encima de la mesa.- Va a ser horrible no estar cerca, pero nos veremos, lo prometo.

- Aun no me han cogido, y no hay nada seguro, Quinn.- Dijo Rachel.

- Eres la mejor que he visto en mi vida, Rachel.- Comento Puck soltando el tenedor.- Si quieres puedes entrar tú en NYADA y ejercer de profesora, riéndote de todos ellos.

- No estoy de acuerdo con ello.- Negó Rachel, sonriendo, algo colorada.

- ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer tú, Puck?.- Pregunto Finn.

- No lo sé aun.

- Quiere estudiar Medicina.- Contesto Quinn.- ¿Lo imagináis? Estoy totalmente segura de que si se esfuerza podrá conseguir lo que quiera.

- Por supuesto que sí, Puck.- Afirmó Rachel.- Has hecho tantas brechas que sabrás como curar todas.- Y todos rieron divertidos.

- ¿Y tú, Finn?.- volvió al tema Puck.- ¿qué quieres estudiar?

- Bueno… yo…- Finn busco la afirmación en su novia, y esta se la dio con una sonrisa.- Quiero estudiar magisterio. Ser profesor. Ayudar a chavales tanto como el señor Shue nos ha ayudado a nosotros.

- Vaya… nunca habría pensado que te pegaria tanto una carrera.- Dijo Quinn sonriendo.

- Totalmente cierto.- Afirmó Puck.- Podrás conseguirlo.

- ¿Y dónde vas a estudiar?.- La pregunta de Quinn dejo a la pareja algo congelada.

- Estoy mirando algo por Nueva York, pero es muy difícil entrar en esas escuelas y…

- Pero Finn podrá conseguirlo.- Acalló Rachel. La idea de que tuvieran que estar separados le aterraba. Finn agarró su mano por debajo de la mesa y la apretó levemente.

- Puck y yo estaremos separados si a mí me aceptan en Yale.- Quinn bajo el rostro.

- Pero nos visitaremos a menudo, lo sabes.- Puck acerco su cuerpo al de Finn y beso su rostro, haciéndola reír.

- ¿Dónde estudiarías tú, Puck?.- Preguntó Rachel curiosa.

- Aquí, en Ohio. La universidad es genial, y las prácticas son muy buenas.- Afirmó Puck.

- ¿Aquí? Era mi segunda opción después de mirar en Nueva York. Sería genial poder estar juntos.- Dijo Finn muy animado por la idea de seguir junto a su compañero.

- Sería como siempre.

- No estudiarías.- Rió Quinn.

- Acabaríais sacándoos una carrera distinta a la que os hubierais matriculado.- Le siguió la broma Rachel.

- O nos sacaríamos ambas.- Hincho el pecho orgulloso Puck.

- Eso, eso.- Finn alzó la mano para chocar con su amigo, y los 4 rieron a carcajadas.

-O.

La cena paso entre risas, anécdotas y mucha tranquilidad. Desde que las dos parejas comenzaron a salir, les gustaba quedar al menos una vez al mes para ir a cenar juntos. Finn estaba acompañando a Rachel hasta su casa, hablando animadamente. Rachel cogió la mano de Finn y se abrazó a él.

- ¿Ocurre algo?.- Preguntó Finn.

- ¿No puedo abrazar a mi novio sin ningún motivo?

- Sí, pero ha sido muy repentino.- Rachel parÓ en seco y le miró con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Sabes? Adoro que quieras venir a Nueva York para estar juntos, pero tú no quieres eso. Irás allí y no serás feliz, y eso no me hará feliz a mi. Quiero que te quedes aquí, en Ohio, estudiando con Puck. O que vayas donde quieras, pero que te haga feliz a ti.

- Rachel… pasaríamos mucho tiempo separados.

- ¿Qué son cuatro o cinco años comparados con el resto de nuestra vida?.- Dijo poniéndose de puntillas y abrazándole por el cuello.

- Eres la persona más maravillosa del mundo. Te quiero. Y aun no sé qué va a pasar en el futuro, a que universidad voy a ir, ni lo que voy a ser, pero hay una cosa que tengo clara, y es que haga lo que haga estaremos juntos.

- Mi idiota.- Dijo Rachel sobre sus labios.

- Mi loca desquiciada.- Finn abrazo la cadera de Rachel y la beso dulcemente, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN A MI SINO A GLEE. **


End file.
